Pokemon Revolution
by Clockworker
Summary: Sequel to A Reason to Fight. Its been four years after the League has fallen and the government has confiscated over thousands of Pokemon. Three unknown vigilantes protect both Pokemon and secret trainers. Hidden trainers see them as heroes, civilians see them as a terrorist group Will they ever bring peace and stop a war and world wide panic? Rating will eventually change to M
1. Chapter 1: Base Alpha

A harsh wind blew through the night as a truck drove down a muddy road of North Dakota. It was dirty and looked as if it was driving for a long time. And it was. In the back was live cargo, something the public wasn't supposed to see. It didn't bother to slow down when it passed a sign that read the area he was entering was government property. It did slow down when it came to gate with two soldiers at guard.

As the truck stopped one went up to the driver for ID while the other went to the back to see what was in it. A loud crash could be heard, the back opening. The guard shown his flashlight, showing cages packed with a pink like and pig like creatures, all having an empty expression. They were Slowpokes, all crammed into cages and not knowing what was going on.

The guard spit onto the ground before closing the back, hitting his flashlight agents it, a sign it was clean. The truck started up again and drove the gates, leaving the two to continue standing guard. The truck continued to drive another mile before reaching a large compound. Three buildings stood near a river, all made of strong concrete and having dozens of guards keeping guard.

The truck stopped by the first building, the loading docks. As it parked into the back and into the gate the driver stopped, thinking he just heard something landing on his truck. He shrugged it off as he got out, turning off the engine and heading for the building.

As the driver entered he had no trouble reaching to the loading bay. There were dozens of trucks also getting the Slowpokes off from their trucks and into two piles. One for adults and another for children. As the truck driver opened the back to his truck was was not expecting a boot to his his face.

His body making a loud thud caught everyone's attention, the guards pointing their guns at the source while the drivers ducked, not wanting to get into the cross fire. Everything was silent for a moment as the guards inched closer to the truck, seeing nothing but Slowpokes still in their cages.

Right before they were about to drop their weapons a voice whispered behind them. "What are we looking at?"

They all turned, opening fire into nothingness. They were surprised until one gotten punched and fallen to the ground. A masculine figure dressed in nothing but black and a Deadpool mask quickly caught the gun in mid air and opened fire, shooting the guards in their bullet proof vests. The ones shot fell, out from shock. The ones still armed opened fire, accidentally shooting their own men as the figure dodged the bullets. He jumped behind a crate and peered over, grabbing a chuck of metal and used it as a shield as he ran towards the guard knocking them all down.

He slammed the metal piece on them, knocking them all out. The figure jumped down, dodging a punch from a large truck driver. He quickly swung his legs, causing the large man to fall. As he got up he caught a punch from another truck driver, twisting his wrist before headbutting him. Another ran at him from behind, getting a boot square in the chest and flying into a wall. The large driver stood again, slowly falling back down. Behind him was the black figure, holding the metal chunk with an obvious large dent.

When it was obvious there wasn't anymore people the masked figure placed his hand on an ear piece under the mask. "Yo, got the loading bay done. You all finished or do I have to save you?"

"Don't worry Cesar, I got this." a feminine voice responded in a whisper, boring him.

"C'mon Chandler, I can swoop in and be the hero!"

"I said I got this!" Chandler hissed, turning her communicator off before Cesar could respond.

In the other building, the machinery room, was filled with dozens of people sitting at a conveyor belt, holding knives in hands and baskets beside them. On the conveyor belt were Slowpokes, all lying down and still unaware what was going on. They were slicing off their tails, leaving the Slowpokes and taking the tails. their tails were considered a delicacy in several countries, close to out marketing chicken meat.

Guards stood at the entrance and exits, all growing board. Thankfully they shouldn't be anymore. A small metal ball rolled across the building, stopping by a ventilation shaft. It popped open and gray gas entered the shaft and exiting over the ceiling. It didn't take long for the guards to take notice and the works to abandon their work post. The guards vision was blurred and they were coughing hard.

One kept quaffing the air around him, trying to clear the air around him. He was successful but saw something strange. It was a thin womanly figure, walking up to him. He was confused until he fell to the ground, a big boot print on his cheek. The smoke started to clear the guards opened fire on the figure until more smoke filled the air around here. They shot at the air as they hopped they would hit their target.

They didn't stop until two were knocked out. The last guard turned and saw the figure disappear. He opened fire but grunted in pain when something hit his hands, causing him to drop and lose his gun. He panicked, looking around, hearing a feminine voice filled with moxie.

"Where am I? Are you going crazy? I'm right here!" He turned, falling hard onto the ground with a broken nose and out.

The woman waved her hand through the air, causing the gas to lighten up. She was dressed in black spy suit. He had a gas mask on and quickly pulled it off, revealing long blonde hair. She placed a hand on her communicator, feeling proud of herself.

"What did I tell you Cesar, I got it covered."

"What about scale for brains?"

"Haha guys," a masculine voice answered, obviously displeased "I'm waiting on you guys."

From the source was Nicholas, sitting in makeshift chair in the middle of war zone, pushing down his sleeves to cover his black scale covered arms. A light over him kept flickering and dozens of unconscious bodies of truck drivers and guards littered the floor, along with gasoline.

"Slick the place and everything, we need to be ready for Nestor's word."

"I wonder what's keeping him so long?" Cesar asked, a moaning and tired voice could be heard behind him. "Hey, who said you can get up!?" The sound of metal coming into contact with bone could be heard, a sign he just knocked the guy out for a second time. "This might take a while to get the live ones out."

Meanwhile in a large tower in the center of the area was currently being raided. In the top room a guard had headphone on, listening to his own music. He was oblivious to the sounds of gunshots and screaming from the other room. It wasn't until a large thud could be heard from the metal door. The guard took his headphones off, setting his feet off from the keyboard.

He shrugged before placing his headphones back on, but suddenly threw them off when he heard another loud thud. He slowly stood up, aiming his pistol at the door, slowly walking towards it. He waited for what seemed forever until the door suddenly flew off the hinges, hitting the man and launching towards the wall.

A large Lucario walked through the door, looking around his surrounding. When he knew it was empty he nodded. _"it is clear, sensei."_

A tall figure walked out from behind the Lucario. He had a large black trench coat, covering his whole body, all except for his boots. The hood too covered his face, giving no signs of human life, except for a black scarf, trailing out from the neck. He cautiously walked over to the key board, looking at the small computer. He took his hood off, revealing a young and scruffy face. He had odd long black hair that stopped at his shoulders. It wouldn't odd if his hair wasn't white, with the boarder line under half his skull. His red eyes shine slightly as he saw that the computer wasn't asleep. As his fingers flew across the key board the Lucario was examining the man crushed by the door, inching his hand at the headphones.

"Zero, don't touch that." The man said aloud, causing the Lucario to stop himself.

He bowed, walking away from the body. _"Sorry sensei."_

It didn't take long until the figure opened the video feed and deleted it, including the whole motherboard. As the computer flashed and filled with white words on a blue screen the figure placed a hand on his ear piece.

"Alright guys, time to lit the place and get out of here." As he took his off from his ear piece he nodded to Zero.

Zero nodded back, walking towards the glass window of the tower and shattering the whole panel with one paw. As the glass fell Zero was returned into his Pokeball, leaving Nestor alone in the room. He took a breath before lighting a match and throwing it behind him, meeting a trail of gasoline. He then sprinted towards the window, jumping out and grabbing a hand.

Chandler lifted him up onto her Hunchkrow's named Inky. It was large and didn't mind the extra weight on it's back, gladly taking his trainer and friend into the sky and way from the small explosions under them.

The flight took only ten minutes until Inky, landed on the top of a mountain in Canada, far from a small town miles below and away. Inky landed next to a Flygon, holding its trainer and Cesar. The four leaped off and headed for the entrance to the cave. They walked for several minutes until reaching a wall. They didn't seem to stop, casually walking through and entering something extraordinary.

They entered a hole where a door stood. They opened the door and felt the warm air hit their faces. They entered a living room like area where a fireplace was attached to one wall, across from three sets of couches. A hall way could be seen where it lead to a large modern kitchen and dinning room, leading to several other hall ways to bedrooms, a library, and gym room, communications room, and other exits and entrances.

The sounds of paws hitting wooden floor could be heard and heading towards them. Chandler dropped to her knees, having her arms open and exposing her too a little Houndour, licking her face. As she giggled a shiny Umbreon and Absol walked casually towards them.

"Meltdown, calm down!" She cried out, trying to get the pup off her.

Meltdown barked happily before his adopted parents caught up. Meltdown was a six month old Houndour that was easily excited for anything. He was just an egg when the gang saved him and several other eggs from a government site testing the effects of chemicals in Pokemon eggs. When they brought it home Dusk and Loki were protective over the egg, both adopting the egg as their kin. It didn't faze the gang much since Dusk had strong feelings for the Absol and as much as Loki hated admitting things he had the same feelings.

Meltdown hopped off his trainer before running back to his parents, biting onto Loki's tail. The Absol rolled his eyes before going onto the floor and allowing the pup to pull him into another room with Dusk in tow.

The four trainers left the living room and disbursed. Nick headed for the communications room, starting his daily search for any trainers that found League basses like this. Cesar left to his room and Chandler fallowed her Pokemon, wanting to play with Meltdown. Nestor however went to the kitchen, seeing his favorite odd shiny Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir had black hair, unlike normal and shiny Gardevoir's, pale skin and red eyes like his own. She had an apron on, holding a knife in hand. Nestor peered over her shoulder, seeing she was cutting up carrots.

"I guess tonight's not left overs night." Faith stiffen, giggling at herself before calming down and giving her trainer a look.

"Whoa, you don't have to be so harsh." The trainer couldn't help but to tease her putting his arms up in defense as she pointed the kitchen knife at him.

She gave him one last look before putting the knife down and looking into the fridge. He passed the counter and found a little Smoochum holding onto his boot. He chuckled before picking up the little Smoochum he named Neva. She too was an infant, saved from the same egg mission. She had grew attached to both him and his team, especially Faith. Neva giggled as she was picked up but when the trainer set her back down, hearing Faith snap her fingers.

"Something wrong?"

"Gar, devoir." she mumbled, causing her trainer to raise an eyebrow.

He sighed, tapping on his ear piece. "Damn thing. Can you say that again?"

"I said we're out of cucumbers," She repeated in annoyance. Lately the translator he and Chandler had has been malfunctioning, sometimes never translating properly. "I'm gonna need to go into town to get some more."

"You don't need Chandler or Zoro to go with you?" He asked, handing her a large brown cloak.

"No, no, I can do it myself." She untied the apron and replaced it with the cloak, digging into the pockets to find gloves that would hide her non-human hands. She felt a little scared, this was going to be her first time going into town on her own.

Faith eased up a little when she was caught in a hug by her trainer. She sighed, trying to calm down. "Just don't do anything risky." He mumbled, worrying himself. Four years after the incident everyone had grown, both physically and feelings. Everyday the two were worried whenever one of them left the base. Faith was afraid of losing her trainer for good this time while he was afraid of her getting hurt.

"I won't." Nestor had to catch himself from falling. Faith had teleported right from under him, like how she normally would in moments like this.

He sighed, worrying starting to wash over him again. Neva brought him back, hugging his boot again. He couldn't help but to pick the little Smoochum up, getting a kiss on the cheek. As he walked out of the kitchen he blew a raspberry, making Neva giggle and blow one back, getting the two into a raspberry war. It was a good distraction for him while Faith was gone, and for a big surprise waiting to come home.

-:-

"This is Base ORAS requesting for others to respond." Nestor spoke through a microphone, hearing nothing but static.

It was five till ten at night, his turn to try calling other bases and find any other trainers. He and Nick took turns since they were the only ones who knew how to work the communications system. The room that held said system was covered in a special metal that sheds off Aggrons, a great conductor and undetectable from the US. A whole wall was dedicated to a large wall filled with monitors, exposed wires and hard drives, all run by one motherboard from the late nineties. An oval table filled the rest of the room with six chairs. The room was also a good place for them all to have meetings and not worry the little ones.

He ran a hand through his long hair, getting very tired and hungry. He took his finger off the button when he heard some laughter and clatter of plates. He grinned to himself, abandoning the microphone and wanting dinner. He stretched his arms as he walked out of the communications room, tired from the sheer silence of the radio.

"Thanks for sending someone to get me guy," He joked through the door. "I was starting to get a feeling that you guys wanted me... to..."

He stopped in his tracks as he stood at the door frame. He saw the norm of dinning table. Nick sitting at the head of the table, Cesar next to Chandler on the far right, Faith at the edge on the far left next to him. He was surprised to see another person sitting between Nick and Faith. It was girl that look around Chandler's age, nineteen. He had short electric blonde hair tied in ponytail. From the back he could see she was wearing a black leather jacket, combat boots and baggy black jeans.

All eyes darted to him, as if he was the strange one. The eyes moved between the figure and him, catching the girl's attention. She turn, locking her electric blue eyes with his crimson. She had a small scar under her lip that started to tremble slightly. Silence filled the air, everyone could feel the tension. Especially Faith, who sunk into her seat from the overwhelming negative feeling.

The unknown girl broke the silence, getting up as well. "Y-your alive?"

Nestor swallowed the tension in his throat, horrible flashes of the League going through his mind. That didn't stop him from thinking aloud. "W-ho are you?"

The girl was taken back from the harsh tone, putting her hands up, showing that they were bandaged up with old cloth. "I can't believe this... you're okay..."

Nestor felt like a wild animal being cornered. He couldn't believe the theory he had in his mind, knowing it was absurd. It couldn't be who he thought it was. She died. They told him. She's gone!

"Nestor, calm down." She lightly spoke, taking a few steps forward. "It's me,"

"It can't be, your dead. You can't be here." His voice was shaky and rushed, much like when he was confused and stressed.

"Well I'm here now."

"You can't,"

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"Tell why not!"

"Because I saw your death!" The two yelling became silent, both staring at each other. Nestor didn't brake the silence until he swallowed the tension he was getting in his stomach again. "Five years ago, back on the farm house, I found out I can see glimpses into the future. I saw... I saw your death. Dying in the cold. The snow eating you and Twitchy."

Everyone stared at him with shock, especially his partner. Faith knew something happened to her trainer, but he never told her once what happened. The stairs continued until the girl broke the silence again.

"I knew I shouldn't have come back." She turned her face from the psychic trainer, heading for the stairs that lead up to the peak of the mountain.

Nestor starred at her before l looking at everyone else. He walked over, leaning on the once occupied seat and looked down, swallowing the tension in his throat again.

"Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, keeping their eye contact on something else other than him. Faith however gotten out of her seat, placing a hand on his back, trying to calm her trainer. Chandler couldn't bare the silence, she stood up as well, gripping onto his shoulder, squeezing it as her sign of comfort.

"We didn't know if you were going to explode, like this."

A moment passed in silence again until another question left him. "When did she come here?"

"When Faith got back from town. She found her and brought her here."

Faith's hand gripped onto her trainer's shirt, hanging her head as she spoke. "I'm sorry master, I thought it would cheer you up."

Silence covered the room again as he processed what was going on what he should do. He stood from the seat, turning his back to the others and head for the same stairs the girl ran up. Nobody stopped him. They knew what he was going to do.

Nestor didn't stop climbing the stairs until he reached the rock door opened ajar. He sighed before walking out into the windless night of Canada. The small perch like area was a place he would normally go to clear his mind or meditate. It was just big enough for two people and high enough up for no one down the mountain could see a lit lantern.

Sitting agents the rocky wall was the person he was looking for. She was looking up at the star lit sky, wiping her cold teary eyes. He leaned at the door frame for moment before walking towards her and slid down next to her, looking up at the stars as well.

"Y'know, I come out here to either think, mediate, or just watch the sky. What are you doing, Anisa?"

Anisa didn't break her gaze from the stars. She was giving the silent treatment, thinking he would get the hint. What she didn't know he grew very stubborn over the years.

"A person full of anger and regret wouldn't apologize right now because they could never forgive the person that hurt them. Those people are usually just mad at themselves, including the person that hurt them. I'm sorry, for yelling... and thinking you were really gone for good."

As he predicted, she didn't respond. He sighed to himself, thinking she was feed up with him. Right before he stood up Anisa spoke. "You were right, y'know. About the snow. I was close to dieing in Ohio during a blizzard. What you got wrong was that I had Twitchy in Pokeball. The one who wasn't in his Pokeball was Sparky. He died from hypothermia because he was too stubborn to leave me out alone." She started to coke up, remembering the fateful day. "He died keeping me arm in the outskirts. I gave him a burial and it was hard letting go. That jerky Jolteon actually gave his life to keep me going."

There was silence for a moment before she wiped her eyes again, peering over to Nestor. "So, what's your guys story? It must have been a lot more fun than mine."

Nestor chuckled, shaking his head for a moment. "Other than us growing up and finding this base, we've been saving both people and Pokemon from the government. And found out the Skill Swap theory."

"No, isn't that supposed to be a lame move?"

"Yes but the theory is different. Turned out Nick was keeping a secret from us. Remember our trip to the lake and why he kept a shirt on when we were fishing? Well, turned out he was starting to grew scales on his chest. The theory supports this. You see, after a long time of training a certain type it rubs off on the trainer. For poison type trainers, they'll end up becoming immune to poison of gas and sometimes chemicals. In Nick's case, raising dragons since he was ten, and he's twenty-one, its reasonable that he has thick scales covering his arms and torso. Thanks to Chandler's Zoroark she's learned how to use Double Team, but between you and me it stills needs work." He smiled to himself hearing Anisa giggle, it filled him with a nice feeling. "Cesar hasn't gotten any traits other than determination to show he carries the team but he doesn't, it's a team effort and we all pull our weight, being the muscle now. And I take it your very tolerable to electricity?"

He jumped when he felt something shock him at his side, making Anisa giggle again. She held out her hand, having the cloth unrolled from her palm. "Yes and I can shock people with a good charge. I'm a live battery, Mr. Fortuneteller!"

The two started to laugh, feeling light hearten. It felt odd that he was feeling it again but went with it, liking the feeling. When they calmed down he spoke up. "So, what happened. After, y'know."

"Well I found a nice family, keep in mind this was a few months after the League incident. The mother found me roaming the streets, all sad and junk. It became a homeless girl meets really nice mother scenario. She let me rent out a room in her home if I babysit her triplets and helped her clean the house. Those triplets, they were boys, nine when I came. Paul, Peter, and Noah. I felt really attached to them, all because they all reminded me of you. It was hard not to be reminded since they all had red eyes and specks of white strains in their black hair. I found out they had a condition, it didn't have a proper title but its when a few chromosomes that were supposed to make them albino stops, only keeping their eyes red and hardly effects their hair."

"Wounder if I have that?" Nestor mumbled jokingly, getting a shove and giggle.

"Who knows. Anyways, I spent over a year taking care of them. They looked up to me as a big sister. At times, on the first month staying, they would always whisper to each other, making plans for them to run away. I talked to them when I found out and only Paul answered. He said they were monsters, filled with fear that they might hurt they're mother. It was because they were constantly bullied at school."

"I know the feeling..." The psychic trainer mumbled, somewhat glad she didn't hear him.

"I told them they weren't and showed them pictures of superheros, how they wore that red with pride and fought crime. It picked their spirits up for a while. When they were down again I gave them some stuff I made, a red scarf, old red goggles I cleaned up and fixed, and a red beanie. That got their spirits up for a long while, until they were all beaten up. A bully was picking on Noah, the shyest of them, Peter was always the rash one so he jumped in to help his brother and they were both getting hit. Paul was always the smart one, always leading, but he fought too, trying to help his brothers. When I was helping their mother bandage them up I told them about you. Those stories you told us back at the League, how Chandler helped you and how you stood up for yourself and ignoring the bad and only saw the right. That got their spirits up and they really wanted to meet you one day.

"Then, that day came. The government was doing searches through all cities, towns, everywhere for Pokemon and trainers. I had to leave. So I left a note for the triplets because I had to leave without anyone following me. Every day I wonder what they're doing now, thirteen and all. I just hope they're smiling all the time and get along with each other. They probably hate me now or maybe they're just hurt. I always wonder about this."

Nestor watched her, smiling up to the sky. Her eyes were becoming glassy and he didn't need Faith's rubbed off traits to know what she was feeling. He ignored the small sparks he was getting and had an arm around Anisa, hugging her. She held onto his hand at his side, squeezing it as she sniffled.

The two were like that for a while until a knock from the door could be heard. Nestor peered over, seeing Nick at the door. He coughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing it wasn't the best time to intrude. That didn't keep him from speaking.

"Y'know, dinners getting cold."

"We'll be there."

Nick nodded before leaving the door open for them, knowing it be best to leave them. Nestor let go of Anisa, helping her up and dusting the snow off his back.

"Can I be honest? I don't normally act like that."

"Can I be honest?" Anisa smiled as Nestor held the door. She lightly pushed him as he was about to walk in. "I really don't like your hair long."

"Well I like, so that's that."

"But I don't."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I just might cut it off when your asleep."

Nestor chuckled as she giggled at the face he was making. It felt good for them both, laughing like old times. It was odd to them both that they found laughing like they were now.

-:-

It was seven P.M. as a red light flashed over the communications room. Nick opened the door, running towards the monitor, seeing several calls being sent out to official government authorities, requesting for SWAT members. He quickly opened the transmission, starting his scrambling. As he did this he activated his ear piece, needing to tell the others.

"Guys we got a over fifty Ryhorns causing mayhem in southern Ohio. Gear up and get out there, wear for light cold temperatures and Safari Balls. I'll be there once I get my work done."

Neva and Meltdown looked up at the four trainers running around, searching for their Pokemon they're gonna need. Chandler was rummaging under the couches, trying to find her gas mask. Last time she saw it Meltdown was playing with it near the couches.

"Nes, have you seen my gas mask!" She yelled, getting mad when she only found a half eaten bagel under the sofa.

Nestor ran out from the hallway, tying his scarf as he searched the counter top, finding it atop the fridge. He tossed it at Chandler, surprised it landed on her head. She gave him a look before blowing a wolf whistle.

"Damn, did Anisa do that?"

Nestor blushed a little, chuckling a little. A few days have passed since Anisa came back and it only took this morning while everyone was doing their own thing for Anisa to get the drop on him, tying him to a chair and giving him a forced hair cut. The back and sides were only two inches now, just barely going over his ears. His bangs were cut and only hanged just above his eyebrows. His white hair took up all his bangs, leaving black for the rest.

"Don't you have a Hounchkrow to mount?" Was his response. He was answered with a giggle, leaving him to search for Faith.

He was about to enter the resources room Anisa grabbed his arm, grabbing his attention. "Where are going, lets go already." She was dressed in the same clothes she came to the base in, along with new cloth for her palms and a black cap cap that hid her blond hair. Faith was beside her, waving her hand as a greeting.

Nestor chuckled, surprised Faith got Anisa first. He held both his hands out to them before drawing up his hood, hiding his face. "Ladies?"

The two giggled before grabbing the psychic trainer's hands, instantly transporting into any empty icy road of a neighborhood. Faith placed a hand on her head, feeling a little tired. She was used to teleporting Nestor and herself around, but not with an additional person. Her trainer took the hint, returning Faith into her Pokeball for a quick rest.

The two then looked around, seeing the streets were fine, no signs of any commotion. That was until they heard a thunderous roar. Nestor quickly pulled Anisa aside right before a car came crashing down where she was stadning. They looked a head and saw four Ryhorns roaring and flipping cars.

Nestor and Anisa sent out their Pokemon, releasing Zero, Horton and a small Richu. Nestor stared at the Richu as Anisa did the same to Horton. He had to give her slack, it's been four years and Horton did evolved into a big Golduck. Nestor however was curious.

"Is that Twitchy?"

"Yup, gave him a Thunderstone when he knew he was ready for one. Now he thinks he's too much of a big shot to speak."

Twitchy crossed his arms, having a smug grin on his face. Nestor couldn't help but chuckle, knowing how it is to train a Pokemon like that. They were taken out from their little catch up when a Ryhorn was running at them at high speeds. Horton acted fast, using Water Pulse. It shot the ground in front of the Ryhorn, causing it roar in fear and run back in a hurry.

"Zero, I want you and Horton to stick together and round up the Ryhorns where no one will get hurt. Horton make a secured fence and do not kill or cause any of the to faint. Same goes to you Anisa and your team. You're in charge of keeping pedestrians out of the way. Lets see if we can get this done before the others show up. I'm going to round up any strays. See you guys later."

Zero gave him a quick bow, Horton saluted right before the two ran off where the Ryhorn ran off to. Nestor ran the opposite direction, leaving Anisa and Twitchy on their own. The two looked at each other before fallowing Zero and Horton, thinking they were going to need a hand.

Nestor ran down the streets, letting his trench coat flap through the air as peered around, making sure people were in their homes. He saw a few peeking through their windows, watching him and some video taping him. He ignored them as he continued to run, seeing two familiar green and black dots making their way towards him, and fast.

"That was fast," He joked through his ear piece, hearing some chuckles. "Find Zero and Horton, they're rounding up the Ryhorns. I want Cesar and Nick rounding them up. Chandler make sure the police stay out of this and keep an eye on Anisa. I don't know how much experience she has in this sort of stuff so she's the weak link for now."

"What are you doing?" He could tell it was Chandler asking, all thanks to the muffle he was getting.

He was about to answer when he heard a roar close by, followed by a few screams of children. He didn't have time to respond. He rounded a corner, now on a new street. His eyes widen as he saw a Ryhorn corning three boys at the door of a garage. One was cowering in fear while the other had his arms around him, protecting him while the last one had his arms up, ready to protect the other two. What caught his immediate attention was their eyes and what they were wearing. They all had crimson eyes with different clumps of white in their hair. The one cowering had a red scarf, the one holding him had a beanie, the last one wore red glass goggles, eyes drawn at the Ryhorn.

Time to seem to slow down as the Ryhorn charged at them, causing the three boys to close their eyes. Nestor ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He saw a hose at the edge of the front lawn, closest to him. He used his psychic abilities to cause the hose to be pulled towards him and turn the hose on. He grabbed it in mid air and placed his thumb at the mouth as he leaped towards them, hoping to Archeus he would make it.

He landed as on one knee and his right foot, planting onto the ground and hitting the Ryhorn with high pressurized water. A good homemade Scald. The Ryhorn roared in pain as it stopped in its tracks and high tailed out of there. As it ran off Nestor started to breath heavily, looking at the nozzle, causing it to turn off. He calmed down when he turned towards the three cowering boys, or rather the one being held.

He placed the hose down, tilting his head slightly, making the connections in his head. The boys stared back at him for a moment before the boy with the red goggles pulled them up to his head, being the bravest of the three.

"Thank you, for helping us."

"You must be Peter." He chuckled a little, seeing their confused expressions.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Because..." He sighed, thinking about the answer. He could tell they were good boys. After all, Anisa did looked after them for so long. He drew down his hood and pulled down his scarf, kneeling down to eye level to them. "Because Anisa told me a few things about you three."

The three boys stared at him, especially at his hair and eyes that was just like theirs. They stood in silence until the scared one he assumed was Noah spoke.

"Is Anisa okay?"

He smiled, nodding his head. "She's doing great. In fact, she wanted me to give you three these." He struggled to find his inside pocket for a minute before looking inside, the jacket.

He pulled out three Pokeballs, filled with three Pokemon they rescued yesterday. They were originally going to relocate them but he knew they were in better hands with them. He handed the three one specific Pokeball, knowing best which one would connect to them.

"You three know Pokemon?" They nodded slowly, holding onto the small Pokeballs as if they were going to disappear. "Here's a secret; they're real. But you can't tell anyone about them or else bad people are going to come and take them away. I'm trusting you three to take care of them and keep them safe. If you do that they'll always keep you safe."

"How do you work it?" The boy he suspected was Paul asked, the one wearing the beanie. Nestor could tell he was suspicious, he would be too if he was on the other end.

He clipped Faith's off his belt, showing it to them. "You press this button here, it'll make it bigger, and then you hold it like this." He held the Pokeball by its back, making sure the button was pointed outwards. "And then you have to feel. You need to know one hundred percent that you want the Pokemon to come out."

On cue Faith appeared beside Nestor, letting the white light shine off her. the three boys looked at Faith in awe before Nestor gave her look, informing her through the link, before returning her. Once he clipped the Pokeball on his belt he looked at the three again.

"Can I trust you three to take care of your new friends?"

The three nodded in agreement, never letting go of their gifts. Nestor smiled before sliding his scarf back up and drew his hood back on. Right as he stood up Noah spoke up again.

"Wait... are you Nestor?"

He looked down at them, knowing they couldn't see his face anymore. He placed a finger of his mouth, indicating that he was but too keep it as a secret. They smiled back before he looked behind himself, making sure there wasn't anymore Ryhorns. When he knew the coast was clear he waved his hands at them, signaling them to get inside quickly. They didn't argue, they ran as fast as they could go.

Once Nestor knew they were safe inside he ran back down the street, placing a hand on his communicator. "Give me an update, what's going on?"

Cesar was the one to answer him. It was hard since there was loud roars coming from the background. "We almost got every last Ryhorn. Were gonna need too look around more before we are sure there are no more."

"Rodger that, hurry up and finish up in that area in less than two minutes."

"Got it boss!"

Nestor chuckled, knowing Cesar had rolled his eyes during the call. He didn't bother to look back to the twins house. He knew they were going to be safe with those three Pokemon he gave them. His friends might call him crazy for doing that but really he knew what he was doing. It was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2: Channel Four News

**Fun Fact: Cesar and Chandler call Nestor "Magneto" behind his back, due to his mental powers and snarky attitude at times.**

The sounds of gloves smacking agents each other echoed through the work out room. In the boxing ring stood Nick and Cesar, exchanging blows. It was training session for everyone, so naturally they were all in their respected areas. Nestor was with his psychic Pokemon in their meditation room. Anisa was in the boiler room, completing a list of tasks Nick and Nestor gave her to test out her electrical tolerance. There are many exposed wires, the perfect tolerance training for her and a few of her own Pokemon. Chandler was in the wilderness with her Pokemon, working on stealth, wanting to keep her Pokemon in tip top shape. This normally left the workout room to Cesar, Nick, their own Pokemon, and at times Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes as he heard the two trainers practice, breaking his concentration for only a moment. To him they were slow at their training and the tension between them whenever they boxed built up his annoyance. Because of those tensions he never walked close to the ring, keeping to himself at the punching bag.

"That's all you got?" Nick taunted, using his scaled shoulders to his advantage.

"Not entirely Scales." Cesar slammed a left hook onto the dragon trainer's cheek, surprise he was still standing and gotten a few hits in his gut as payback.

He knelt down, trying to get his breath back. Nick took a step back, keeping his gloves up as he watched him. "You're gonna turn in yet?"

He was surprised when Cesar stood back up, hitting his gloves before making a swift kick into Nick's side, causing him to stumble.

"Oh, I actually felt something. Shit!" the armored trainer had to take a few steps back, blocking his face as Cesar started jabbing at him quickly.

Cesar didn't stop until he felt his knuckles get sore, causing something funky to fill the air. He looked down to his gloves, seeing his right one had a new hole almost burned into the material. The two stared at the glove for a moment in question until they heard the alarm go off. The two quickly dropped their gloves and ran to the communications room, finding themselves to be the last ones.

In the communications room Nestor stood alone at the computer station, scanning over the text of code that appeared on the screens. As they waited for the news Cesar plopped down in a seat next to Chandler. She was covered in dirt and melting snow, tired from running into the base. She pushed him away playfully once she gotten her cool back, telling him he smelled pretty bad. Anisa noticed the two messing around, taking a moment to smile at their little game. Her eyes wondered to Nick, seeing the light gaze he had on them. She gave him a playful look, grabbing his attention before he huffed, looking back at Nestor.

The psychic trainer leaned back on the panels, looking stressful as he spoke. "Sorry Chandler and Nick but Blare's back,"

"The fuck!?"

"The bitch isn't in prison!?"

"She was in prison in the League but escaped when it was crippled and fallen. She was able to wipe her trainer information out from the League system and became a yellow papers reporter. She plants and finds any dirt on anyone and exploits it. She's become famous as a 'reporter with a great nose' and I just intersected a video she sent to Trotumos, her agent, apparently. Take a look."

The monitors filled with an image of woman in her late twenties before blinking rapidly and coming together to form one large image. She had red hair tied into a bun and a brown trench coat. She had a cigaret in her hand next to cage filled with a angry zangoose with white foam coming from its mouth. What was causing it was Poke-Rust, a real deadly disease to Pokemon. Their form of rabies. It did increased their fighting and leveling abilities, like the games interpret, but it also corrupts the Pokemon's mind and can turn the most reasonable Pokemon into a killing machine, obsessed with becoming the strongest thing in creation.

"Got the vermin you wanted, Trot. CNN still doesn't know what my case is and I'll be presenting in LA in two weeks. Try not to be late this time."

Nestor paused the video, looking at the group of friends seriously. "That video was sent thirteen days ago. She's gonna be there tomorrow at four in the morning. Only two can go while the rest of us head to Colorado where she found the zangoose. We need to find any traces of Poke-Rust, contain it, and cure any infected. Chandler, no you can't go after her."

"Why not!?" Everyone flinched at her sudden hostility, except for Nestor, predicting her response.

"Your a wild card in this, I have to keep an eye on you if we were all to go but I can't since I need to stay focused on the Poke-Rust, meaning you'll have to come with me as muscle. Anisa, I'm gonna need you to operate the equipment since you have the most medical experience. This leaves Nick and Cesar to find Blare, take the zangoose without getting bit and get out."

"What!?"

"Why do I have to go with Scales for brains!?"

"Shut it ass wipe!"

"Make me lizard breath!"

"Enough!" The two stopped yelling, looking over to see Nestor's fist planted atop of the table. The two grumbled as they sat back down, not pleased by the leader's decision. "God... if you two can't get along then I'm putting on of you in charge of inventory check and the other with home defensive, restricting your days off into town. Do I make myself clear?"

The two eyed each other before mumbling, agreeing. Nestor sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. He hated to shout because it made him look like the bad guy, not to mention to gave him a massive headache. But he had to keep order, for their sakes. "Good. You're both going under fake identities. Cesar your going to be a young News Anchor looking to replace their four o'clock guy, Francis Pendant. Nick your his agent. Don't, I repeat, do not do anything to jeopardize your mission. If you do then Blare will successfully expose Pokemon to the public and reach havoc and... yes, Anisa?"

The electric trainer had her hand up having a question that bothered her since she came back. It was now or never to ask. "Uh yeah, I wanted to ask why the public doesn't know about Pokemon already. I mean the League exploded and not to mention our ryhorn incident last week."

"The government has been dusting it all under the rug. Coming up with lies to keep the mass calm. The ryhorns; a shipment of rhinos escaping the zoo. The League; the Black Panther terrorists group making their way into America. Now then, Cesar and Nick, get your stuff ready, get dressed and get out there already. The sooner you have the area familiarized the easier it'll be to get Blare down. Same goes for you girls. We all leave in an hour."

With that they all dispersed to their rooms, some planning to take a quick shower and others packing food. One thing that was dead set on them all was that the mission was going to be a challenge.

-:-

"This thing chafes me..." Cesar mumbled under his breath, stretching the boundaries of his clip on bow tie. "Remind me why I have to wear this thing?"

The two trainers had made it to LA, the two using the news studio bathroom to get into character. Cesar stood in front of the mirror, not liking the dark blue blazer, black bow tie, and white button shirt aggravating his pelvis, unlike the red suspenders threatening to fly off. His messy hair had gel, disgusting him at how slick it was pointed forward and close to his scalp.

"You need to look the part." Nick dully answered, stepping out from the stalls. "Anything noticeable?"

Cesar's temper risen when he saw Nick's outfit. He had a black blazer and gray button shirt completed by a dark blue tie. His hair was slicked back, unlike his, complementing the suit. He bit his tongue, making a mental note to yell out the person's ear that gave them their disguises.

"Nothing that I can see. Let's just get out there."

Once the two were outside eyes glanced over to them as they walked around. It was easy for them to blend in to any security guard or tech members but other anchor's and actors could smell new blood. Normally new anchors would feel threatened and just curl up into a ball from just the stares. These two however had both stared down their fair share of fearsome Pokemon that can make them quake in their canvas faces.

They kept asking questions to techs, guards, and interns, trying to get the slightest clue where Blare was. To their dismay they either said she wasn't here yet or they didn't know she was being featured. This led them nowhere.

"Damn..." Cesar mumbled as they stood at the coffee counter. It was almost six in the morning and they needed their wake up juice. "Spent over four hours looking for the bitch and got no clue."

Nick gave him a questionable look as he sipped his coffee. "It's been fifteen minutes."

"Shut up, I don't have a good concept of time..."

Cesar grumbled to himself before taking another sip from his coffee, spitting it out as he realized it wasn't sweetened. Nick snickered to himself straitening himself when a white haired man with a headset walked up to them. He looked past thirty and he had a clip board in a death grip, looking at Nick in annoyance.

"They're you are Mr. Zander, your bulletin is about to start."

"Ugh... what? No, wait!"

"Uh..." Cesar watched in slight enjoyment as Nick was dragged onto an empty news set. He took another sip of his coffee before lapping it out of his mouth in disgust. "Muw... why do I keep doing that!? Wait, Nick! Damn it!"

Cesar followed after the two, seeing Nick being sat down behind a desk in front of a camera. A few woman with portable makeup sets walked up to him, caking his face with light powder before the same man that grabbed him started to shout out orders.

"Alright, we're on in three, two...!"

Lights shown onto Nick, stiff as a cat left in the cold. He stared into the camera in fear, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Cesar bit his hand as he watched him. It was painful to see him like this. He swallowed his pride before going over to the camera, mouthing out that he has to read what's on the paper.

Nick glanced down before picking the paper out, speaking in a much more lax and older voice to hide his identity. "This is Mike Zander giving you this morning's news, right on the dot..."

Cesar sighed to himself, letting out a breath of air he was holding in. Once he did the same man that took Nick pulled him aside, away from the camera and microphone.

"Your Zander's agent, right?"

Cesar couldn't help but to feel a sense of irony as he blinked a few times. On the outside he seemed calm and absent minded right now. On the inside he was ripping his hair out and complaining how he was supposed to have the good cover this time and much it was unfair. His conscious suddenly appeared on his shoulder, a mini blue Deadpool with wings and a harp.

_"You have to say yes, you'll blow your cover!"_

The figment of Cesar's imagination suddenly poof into smoke, leaving him alone with what seemed to be the producer. He nodded hesitantly but spoke as if he knew what he was saying. "Yes I am!"

"Good cause if he makes any mistakes, I'm eating you out!"

Cesar swallowed as the man left him, scaring him more than the others would normally do to him. Who knew CNN was this mean? He looked back to Nick, seeing he was relaxing into his cover, selling it. A pang of jealousy hit him suddenly, causing a bad feeling to get into his stomach. He shrugged it off, thinking it was his empty stomach. It was decided he was going to test his nonexistent authority.

As an intern walked pass him he pulled him aside and used his best Brooklyn accent. "Kid, I'm gonna need a frosted covered bagel and sweeten coffee."

The intern seemed shaken up, as if he already learned not to mess with anyone that could potentially make him lose his extra credit. "Y-yes sir!"

As he watched the intern run off he eased up, crossing his arms in satisfaction. He could get use to this. He was too immersed into it he was oblivious to the silent wisp of white energy coming out from his side. The few Pokemon he brought along for back up escaped, appearing under a table. It was his little cubone. It looked up at it's trainer, knowing well he was wasting time. He huffed before gripping onto his bone, running towards another table, making sure he wasn't seen.

Cubone kept this up until he climbed into a kart of wires, heading for the third floor. When the kart left the elevator cubone slipped out of the kart with a red rage. He used to blend into the red carpet. He kept waddling along the hallway until a few producers walked out of a room startling the little cubone. He darted to a potted fern, hiding beside the pot and covering himself with the rag. When he heard the sounds of footsteps grow quit he took the rag off him and scurried down again the hallway. He didn't stop until he heard a loud snarl coming behind the door.

Cubone pressed it's mother's skull agents the wall, trying to hear what was making the snarl. He listened for a moment until he left the wall, knowing it was a dog. He fallowed another snarl, finding it to be another dog. It wasn't until he made it to the fourth snarl when he knew it sounded different from the rest. He knew it was a zangoose.

Cubone looked up at the door, seeing the numbers one, three and six; room 136. The little ground type ran off, abandoning the rag, not bothering with the risk. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he sneaked into the elevator and back on the main floor. He sneaked his way back to Cesar, seeing him drinking what looked to be his third cup of coffee.

Cubone cried out to him, waving his bone to grab his attention. When that failed he simply slammed his bone on his foot, causing him to spit out his coffee back in his cup.

"What the... cubone!" He yelled in a whisper, looking around before going under the table to talk to him. "What are you doing out of your Pokeball?"

"Cu, cubone!"

Cesar stared blankly at him for a moment before nodding as he continued. Once his cubone finished he deadpanned. "I have no clue what you said. Ouch!" cubone had smacked his trainer on his head, obviously angry. Cesar spent almost six years with his cubone, being the stereotype trainer that doesn't want his Pokemon to evolve and cubone was an example In those years he still doesn't know what his Pokemon are talking about.

cubone grabbed a hold of his trainer's cheeks, pulling him close so his forehead was pressed agents the cold skull and their eyes were locked. "Bone, cu, cubone!"

"What are you saying!" He whispered, getting another smack. "Alright, alright, sorry!"

cubone shook his head, getting close to losing his temper. He let go of his trainer as he raised both his arms, holding out two fingers. He had to rely on telling his trainer through acting.

"Oh, okay! Two words. First word... F, uh... Foo, no... Fou...nd... Found! Found what?" cubone nodded before making a sloppy B with his fingers. "Okay... B... beer? Uh... okay what does kindling have to do with this?" cubone smacked the ground in frustration. He continued trying to make a fire with his bone, waving his arms up and blowing wind at him. "Something to do with fire... fire... heat, ember, wood, blare, grass... Wait, Blare! You found Blare!"

cubone raised his bone in victory before rushing out from under the table and towards the elevator. Cesar rushed after him, hoping no one would see cubone. Nick saw Cesar run, seeing a brown tail at the corner of his eye before it disappear. He looked at the camera before coming up with a plan. "And lets go to Gordon on the streets, Gordon!"

The camera guy looked at the one of the tech guys in confusion, asking him why he just switched the feed. The producer was about to yell at him until Nick ran after Cesar. He saw his face in the closing doors of the elevator. Cesar held the doors once he noticed Nick, repeatedly pressing the close button once he was in. Once the doors closed the two started to strip their disguises.

Cesar clipped his bow tie onto the camera of the elevator before slipping off his jacket. Nick did the same before breaking the buttons on his shirt, as did Cesar. It was going to take to long if they were going to strip cleanly. Under Cesar's button shirt was his black shirt and Deadpool mask pinned to it with a safety pin and gloves in his pockets. Nick had his black shirt under as well, along with his black sweater. The two slipped on their masks, Cesar's Deadpool mask and a hood and sunglasses for Nick.

The two stepped out of the elevator, cubone hidden in Nick's sweater so he could lead them to Blare's dressing room. Once they made it Cesar tried to open the door, now knowing it was locked. He whistled for cubone to come out of Nick's sweater and onto his hands. Once his Pokemon was in place he raised him to the door lock, letting the cubone dig the sharp end of his bone in, picking the lock. After a moment a crack could be heard. cubone looked at his bone before starting to tear up, seeing the tip had snapped off.

As Cesar tried to calm him down as Nick gave the lock a shot. "Time for plan B." He slammed his shoulder into the door, causing the lock to break. A loud thud followed before they walked in, seeing the room to be empty. A chair in front of large mirror filled the right side of the room. To the left was barren except for a table with a cage atop of it, covered by a gray sheet.

Cesar acted on instinct, pulling up the sheet and jumping back with his cubon when something snapped at them. The zangoos trapped in the cage barked at them, continuing to foam at the mouth. It snarled and tried to rip the bars off before getting electrocuted and settling down.

A slow clap could be heard from behind them. The two looked behind them and saw Blare dressed in a brown blouse, long black skirt and heels beside Trotumos in his signature brown suit. The two were holding two pistols each with silencers. They both had aged very much in the past years. Blare had large bags under her eyes that was barely being hidden by makeup. Trot as well had noticeable wrinkles on his face, he was in early thirties and it was sign of horrible aging.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Trot asked nonchalantly, pointing his gun directly at Cesar. "The Merck With a Mouth and an over grown lizard. Aren't you two too old to play dress up?"

"Aren't you two old to be wearing that kind of brown?" Nick shot back, stiffening slightly as Blare pointed her gun at him.

"Shut it, guppy! Never would I thought I ever get to end you like I did to your little ell."

"Bastion never deserved it!"

"My way of putting you in your place!"

"Hold up a second!" Everyone looked at Cesar, confused at how calm he was acting. "Who the hell is this ell and Bastion and are we possibly talking about a sushi place owned by a man named Bastion?"

"No dumb ass!" Blare yelled, taking a step forward with Trotumos. "Bastion was his over sized ell of a red gyarados. It was disgusting how he started off with a shiny magikarp and ended up with a monster. I wasn't so merciful when we went agents each other in the League Tournament of 2009."

"Didn't stop me from beating you every single time."

"Shut up!" She shouted as she pointed directly at his heart. "It's time I finish where I left off!"

The sounds of an air gun going off filled the room and metal coming into contact with plaster. She stared at the hole that appeared next to her before staring at Nick in shock. The dragon type trainer pulled up his sleeves, revealing the black scales. The two stared in shock before Trotumos mumbled something.

"Smithy was right..."

Neither of the ex-trainers could say anything else, especially Trot for he was tackled by a scale armored trainer. The shock caused him to drop his gun and distracting Blare. cubone quickly threw his bone, using Bonerang. It successfully knocked the gun out of Blare's hands, causing her to go for it. Nick grabbed Trots gun before tossing it to Cesar. He caught it quickly and fired at Blare's right arm, causing her drop the gun again.

Nick had Trot covered, giving him a swift punch to the jaw, knocking him out. Before Blare could scream for help and act like a damsel in distress she was knocked out by cubone. He smiled happily at his trainer, hoping for praise. Cesar gave it too him, patting his skull before returning him. Nick placed the sheet over the cage and grabbed the bottom of the cage.

"Quick, lets get out of here!"

"Still got the passes!"

The two suddenly ran off, slapping the passes on as they run off. As they were in the empty elevator Cesar pulled out the guns, smiling stupidly through his mask. Nick kicked him hard, a sign to tell him to get rid of them. He shook his head before putting both in his pants. The two stayed quite about it until getting onto the roof and sending out Nick's flygon, wanting to get out quickly.

It was a hard and long day for them both, with their old enemies popping up again and now even more tension between them. Both would never admit that to the other but they would both put up with each other until one of the would explode. Now they just needed to play the waiting game.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or follow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested?<strong>

**So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the "Fun Fact" at the start will be a regular thing for now on. Hope you enjoy that too! And thank you Skystar of the Ancients for the follow and to Farla, thank you for the review and tips and you must be new to my writing cause I normally write around 2 am the latest and my hands go as fast as my brain, faster than my eyes can catch the mistakes. Not to mention I don't know anyone that I know that can become a beta reader for me that knows how to properly check grammar, punctuation and ect.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Is This a Date?

**Thank you Heart 'n' Soul 2 for following this story and thank you dragonscale435 and leobutler by both following and favoring!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: Cesar only chose to wear his Deadpool mask because Chandler likes it and he's a huge suck up to the bases "den mother" so he can eat good food.<strong>

"Ah!" Cesar whined, biting onto his thumb. "That stings!"

"I haven't even started yet!" Anisa glared at the Ex-Ranger, slapping him with a wash cloth.

Cesar and Nestor had both came back from Cuba, hunting down a threat to exposing a zubat on their news channel. Somehow they gotten mixed into the drug war as they were trying to leave Cuba and the two didn't come back unharmed and empty handed. Nestor was already bandaged up and Cesar was next but at the rate of his squirming Anisa and Faith were going to have their hands full.

Meanwhile Chandler sat in the sitting room, reading a new magazine she gotten from her last supply run. The room was moderately empty, having only Gloomth lying by the foot of the couch. Nick walked casually walked into the room, seeing Chandler. The scaled trainer seemed to be nervous about something, Gloomth noticed this when he heard his footsteps.

Once Nick was by the couch Chandler looked up, giving a puzzled look. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with plain black t-shirt. He had dark jeans and gray sneakers. She thought it was wired since he ever only wears his workout gear, mission outfit, and a plain t-shirt and baggy pants.

Nick clapped his hands together, mustering what he was thinking into words. "So I found out there's a comic book themed Japaneses restaurant down in Rode Island. It's been a while since we've all gone out to eat so why not we go?"

Chandler looked down to her magazine before looking back Nick. He picked up how odd he was acting. It was wired for her since she never has seen Nick nervous other than the incident at their old school. She pushed that thought out of her head before shrugging.

"Alright, lets go."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." Chandler gave her friend a look, questioning his astonished expression.

She held out a hand to him, signaling him to help her up. He obliged, letting her walk ahead. She was fine going now since she was wearing a simple band shirt, blue jeans with some tears on her knees, and her red sneakers. She grabbed her black jacket by the entrance, giving him a questionable look.

"Are we going or what?"

-:-

The two entered a moderately large restaurant that had comic book panels, heroes and villains painted onto the walls. There were at least a dozen people in the booths and tables crowding the right wing while only four men watching a Marvel movie at the open bar occupied the left wing. The carpeting felt unconformable to the two as they walked over to a booth, mostly from stray black spots littering the floor being dried and matured clumps of gum turning back into tar and stubbornly staying their new homes.

Nick was starting to have seconds thoughts on the restaurant, picturing how the restroom would look like but shook it off once their waiter walked over to them, knowing it was too late now to break into her nerves and back out.

The two were welcomed by a Rode Island high school student. She had a bored look on her face that was not hidden by her small oval glasses. She had blonde hair that was halved with different lengths. On her right her hair was cut short to a buzz cut but stayed to that side of her scalp. The rest was down and long, stopping just as her shoulder blades. She had a Skillet wrist band, obscuring her white button shirt that held the restaurant's logo.

"Welcome to Read & Eat, home of the largest and rarest comics and food. What drinks would you two like to start with?"

Chandler was already getting a bad vibe off the girl. She couldn't decide what exactly caused it, her unenthusiastic voice, the look she was giving her specifically, or the Skillet band.

"Just two Sprites," Chandler spat before Nick shook his head.

"Make that one Sprite and water for me."

The waitress nodded before placing the menu's down before them. She left rather quickly, oblivious to the small glare she was getting from Chandler before it rested back onto Nick. He was busy looking at the entree section before feeling her gaze, looking up sheepishly.

"What? I can't have soda."

"Why's that? You always drink soda back home."

Nick shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to mumble. "The carbon causes my scales to shed."

Chandler gave him a look before giggling for a moment, remembering the times he had to finish dinner in his room and the black scales Meltdown would find around the base. Nick gave her a look before going back to the menu, obviously tired of his scales being their topic conversation.

Chandler stopped and took a sniff of the air. Something had slapped her nostrils for that moment, catching her attention. It was putrid. It was like a mix of old fish and lavender. She brushed it off, thinking it was nothing.

The past half hour seemed to go by pretty well. The two ordered a plate of nachos as their entree and were laughing over commenting and making up back stories of people in the restaurant. They both had bet on a large man sitting alone in a booth was eating alone tonight and would be ordering lots of food. They were right about the food part for a woman resembling a twig entered the booth with him. The two were surprised when they found out the two were dating, knowing from how they held hands, kissed, and held a conversation.

This kept up until Chandler recovered from her laughing fit, pointing at one of the four men at the bar. "Okay, that guy with the Yankees cap, what about him?"

Nick analyzed the older man, taking note of the many empty peanut shells littered his area of the bar. He had a glass filled what seemed to be water sitting near his nest of shells. What caught Nick's eyes were the dark sunglasses on the old man's face and trench coat cladding the man. He looked back at Chandler, weighing his options on what to do. After a second of thinking he arose from the booth and telling Chandler he'd be back really fast.

She obliged, thinking he was stumped on his guess and might as well want to learn something about the old man. Nick sat down next to the old man, licking his lips before looking at him, wondering if he knew it was.

"Yes Nicholas, I know it is you."

Nick slightly jumped, swearing under his breath. He knew the old man could predict the future but read minds? He shook away the thought, making a side note to leave this sort of thing for his psychic friend and get down to business.

"Fuck... don't do that."

The old man chuckled as he crack another peanut. He kept looking forward as he spoke, obviously not need to look at Nick. "Language. Now, I know you have a date,"

"It's not a date, per say." Nick's face grew red as he tried to deny the old man's statement, coming to no prevail as he continued talking.

"But I needed to talk to you before I have to leave again. You know the rules."

"Uh... sure."

The old man shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Of course you do. Oh, which reminds me," the old man stick a hand into his coat, pulling out a small box wrapped in wrapping paper littered with birthday cake slices, "happy late five year birthdays, kiddo."

"What is this?" Nick felt like a kid on Christmas morning, shaking the hand sized box, suspicious of it being socks.

"Something important, to me actually. Found it in a flee market and knew you were going to need it. Open it in exactly... five minutes." The dragon trainer gave the old man an old look before brushing it off, knowing the old man knew best. "Oh, and here's a tip for your date,"

"Not a date!"

"Whatever you want it to be. I recommend ordering the Sushi Soup Supreme."

"Sushi Soup Supreme? The hell is... of course..." He stopped himself short, seeing the old man no longer sitting where he once was. He looked away for a second and the old man somehow slipped away from him.

He grumbled to himself before looking at the gift as he walked back to his table, trying to figure out what the old man was talking about opening the gift. As he sat down Chandler gave him a slight sour look as she sipped her soda. Nick picked up the hint as gave her his own look, questioning hers.

"You just left without an explanation, and what the hell is that?"

Nick made a face, using a free hand to rub his temple. He sighed, coming up with a theory on the old man and his abilities before looking back to Chandler.

"The old man showed up and gave me this. Said it was important and-"

"What can I get you two?"

Nick shut his mouth shut, knowing not to continue the conversation as their server was there, holding a pad and pen, looking much more tired and bored than the last time she checked on them. Chandler swallowed the annoyance she was getting as she ordered her cheese burger, looking over to Nick for his. Nick debated on what the old man said, the name of the dish now printed into his head. He knew better than go agents his advice.

"I'll have the Sushi Soup Supreme."

Chandler gave him an odd look, thinking over the name. Her look was very different from the waitress. Her face shocked Nick, use to seeing it dull and never pleased, but now her eyes were slightly wide and her face much more solid as she quickly wrote the order down. Nick took note of her expression before she left in a slight hurry into the kitchen.

As she was gone Chandler sniffed the air again, making a face. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

"What? I don't smell anything."

"I do. It's wired, like... okay, imagine Horton sunbathing and coming back into the base mixed with Dusk after he gets drenched. It's like that mixed together and worse."

"Hmm..." Nick rubbed his chin, thinking things over. He swore under his breath, coming up short with theories and ideas. One of the few reasons why he was okay with Nestor leading them.

His eyes rested on the gift that rested beside his cup. He thought of the old mans words again before looking over the Batman clock hanging by the entrance of the restaurant. It's been five minutes since the old man told him to open the gift. He knew it was now or never.

His hands flew to the gift, tearing the paper and finding a small white box. He opened it cautiously before making a face at what he saw. "The fuck?"

Chandler had the same face Nick had, looking into the box as well. Inside was a blue sinister mask. Large and pointed ears decorated the sides, obviously meant to cover the ears and side of the wear's face. Two horns decorated the mask's forehead, only with four others pocking out of the mask's grinning mouth. Detailed wrinkles decorated above the eye's, forehead and nose, giving an authenticity.

"Why did he give you an Oni mask?" Chandler finally spoke, giving him an odd look.

Things were starting to connect into Nick's mind as he noticed several workers walking out from the back, as wells as a few customers getting up. Chandler saw a glimpse of one of the workers, seeing a large pistol in one of the waiters hands. The dark trainer acted fast, throwing a small gray ball at the center of the restaurant. Black smoke filled the building, blinding everyone. The two ducked down under the table as they heard gun shots. Chandler slipped on her gas mask, drawing up her hood before sneaking through the smoke with ease. Nick grumbled before looking at the mask he brought down with him. He slipped it on, surprised the mask actually helped his see through the gas ever so slightly.

Customers all darted to floor and under the tables as gunshots continued to fire. A teenager from Asian descent stood by the bar, spinning around and aiming the shotgun he held in his shaking hands. He dropped it however when his head came into contact with a bar stool, thanks to large hands.

Two waitresses in their mid twenties stood back to back, waiting for something to jump out at them. What surprised them were two black figures of Chandler, running at them. They yelled as they opened fire, only piercing through an illusion. The two stood in confusion until one was suckered punched and the other getting pistol whipped by the other waitress fallen gun. Chandler picked up both guns, knowing they were going to handy.

The two trainers kept this up until they made their way into the kitchen, both standing side by side with pistols, aimed at four chefs and two waitresses. The kitchen was rusty and dirty, making Nick want to vomit and glad they only ate nachos, but something in the center of the kitchen caught his attention. In the center was a large fish tank, occupying a large sharpedo. It thrashed around the tank, obviously not wanting to be next on the menu.

Chandler saw the Pokemon, surprised they knew of Pokemon's existence but dropped the feeling once she saw the wall beside another chef. On the wall mounted twelve Net Balls and three slandered Pokeballs. They weren't just low class family business... they were a low class family business feeding normal people Pokemon.

Nick noticed the wall, knowing it we best to use Code Bravo. "Under League law 412 you are under arrest for acts of illegal consumption and selling of Pokemon to civilians." Nick grinned from the alteration the mask was doing to his voice, making it much more deeper and untraceable. "Either give up all your Pokemon and capsules or,"

"Or what?"

The two peered to the other staff entrance to the kitchen, seeing their own waitress with a arbok wrapped around her protectively and eying them with its reptilian eyes. At her sides was a loudra and a machamp, standing by their trainer's side, waiting their orders.

Surprising their waitress just stood there with the same bored and tired look. "The Leagues dead. You have no authority here, chumps. There isn't anything stopping us from just killing you and telling the authorities your just run away terrorists."

"I'd like to see you try, bitch." Chandler spoke softly, letting Gloomth leave his Pokeball. The mightyena was brought along just in case of something similar to this, Gloomth growled, getting down to pounce stance.

Nick let the Pokemon he brought along leave its Pokeball as well, letting his newly rescued zweilous have it's first fight. The two heads hissed back, one licking its lips as the other barred its sharp teeth. Everything seemed to be frozen in time as they all waited for someone to make the first move. It didn't happen until the waitress lowered her head slightly, allowing her arbok to strike.

As it hissed and practically flew at them Gloomth caught it mid air, tackling the large cobra with Crunch. The loudra and Machamp charged, both getting stopped by Nick's Zweilous, one head using Dragonbreath and the other using Flamethrower. As the Pokemon fought Chandler charged the girl, surprised she was able to block her hits and dodge. Meanwhile Nick covered his face, allowing his scales to absorb the bullets that rained on him from the chefs.

Gloomth kept the arbok in his powerful jaws, shaking it around violently and smacking it agents the wall. When the arbok hit the wall for the fifth time it hissed before coiling its tail around Gloomth's feet, causing him to fall and being constricted. The mightyena yelped before his mouth encased in fire, burring his teeth into the fleshy snake. The Fire Fang did noticeable damage, causing the arbok to his loudly and loosen its grip, giving Gloomth an opening.

Meanwhile Nick's zwelilous was keeping the two buff Pokemon at a distance, using both ranged attacks. The loudra and machamp were both paralyzed by the Dragonbreath the other his hissed in surprise, not expecting the Machamp to shake off the static and using a Low Kick. the dark dragon type hissed in pain before using Flamethrower again, causing it faint.

As the Pokemon battle was going on Chandler was having some trouble getting the girl to stay down. So far they both had traded hits, unsuccessfully causing the other to give in. Chandler's gas mask was hiding the bruised lip and cheek, as was her sweater with their own sores. The girl on the other hand had visible bruises, including a split lip and black eye. It wasn't until the girl grabbed one of the ladles and smacking the dark trainer, causing her to fall to the ground from the hit.

The girl dropped the ladle and grabbed a butcher knife, ready to finish her off. Chandler sat their in confusion when she saw the girls dark expression turn into a dazed one, and her body falling back and into Nick's arms. He had successfully knocked the chefs and few remaining waitresses out. He was able to get to Chandler just in time to knock the girl out with a frying pan that was busy cooking copped up vegetables.

As he laid down the girl's limp body Chandler looked back to the Pokemon battle that had just finished. Gloomth stood triumphantly over the chard and dazed arbok covered in bite marks. Nick's zweilous had won as well, lying atop of both unconscious Pokemon bodies, gnawing at the machamp's muscly arm, unsuccessfully breaking through the skin.

"Xoi, no, bad dragon!" Nick scolded his dragon, causing it to hiss lowly and let the machamp go, irritated by his orders.

Gloomth wagged his tail eagerly once he was at Chandler's feet, barking down to her and taking the opportunity to lick her while she was down. As Chandler giggled at her Pokemon's affection Nick started to finish their work they started, taking the Pokeballs, capturing the Sharpedo and the girl's Pokemon as well. He didn't have this in mind but it was exactly what he wanted the after effect to be.

Unforgettable.

-:-

"You smacked the guys head!? Like an actual bar fight!?"

"Yeah, pretty easy with that smoke."

The two trainers had just entered the base, somewhat quite. It was almost midnight and everyone should be in bed. The two were trading their points of views of the night's battle, enjoying the others story.

The two stopped laughing and smiling when they saw one of their teammates and a nocturn. Cesar sat on the couch, having a staring contest with Nestor's nocturn Athena. The nocturn lost count of the rematches -He was unaware of nocturns able to go hours without blinking- the trainer wanted to have with her but she obliged, enjoying the company she never normally would get.

Once Cesar blinked he swore loudly. It was then he noticed the two standing at the doorway. "Uh, where have you two been?"

Surprisingly Nick wasn't struggling to find an answer like he normally did at times. Instead he was confident with his reply. "Uh... out? Hehe..."

"Did Nick violate you?"

"CESAR WHAT THE FUCK!" Chandler cried out, covering her face in embarrassment and angry.

"We just went out for sushi!" Nick argued, starting to get angry at the ex-ranger.

"Nick I thought you didn't like sushi!" Cesar mumbled loudly, starting to think hard at the clues he had. It took a moment until things started to click. "You asshole, you took my girl on a date!"

"She's not your girl!"

"She sure as hell is!"

As the two boys started to argue Chandler somehow found herself yelling at them booth. As this was going on Athena watched in question, enjoying the show she normally wouldn't get staying up all night. The two of them arguing, including Cesar finding them, was also not on Nick's agenda for the night. However he was right about it being unforgettable. Now he just wanted to forget this all didn't happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing? Well if do want me to stop, and you don't got a wad of cash ready to send to me, then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not leave a review, favorite, or follow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader, like Nestor, so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it, then why not do what I suggested?<strong>

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Comic-Con Fun

The night was silent as the cold Canadian wind blew through the air. To a normal person, either American or Canadian, they would be bundled up and be inside. Nestor wasn't one of those people. Those years in the cold Canadian environment had adapted him to be able to stand the cold air. He sat atop the peak of the mountain side, looking over the small town miles away. Faith, Zoro and Chandler had left for supplies and should be back in a few minutes. He sighed as he stared down, deep in thought.

He thought it was unfair how he, Anisa, and the guys weren't able to leave their base without anyone recognizing them. They were obviously wanted for questioning in the US and their "alter-egos" were wanted by the US and were being hunt down by the Canadian government to avoid any problems with America. He wanted to go out again but he had to keep an eye out for the conditions, sensing for any government officials and other factors that would get them caught.

He took himself out of this thoughts when he sensed Faith teleport them back to the base. He picked himself up and walked down the path into the their base, feeling the warm from the fire and body heat wash over him. He walked down the stairs before seeing everyone crowd the three.

Faith was setting a few paper bags on the counter as she drew her hood from her large cloak off, no longer needing it. Right when she did so Neva raised her arms at Faith, asking to be picked up. She gladly obliged. Zoro already tossed Nick the parts he needed for their software and decided to take a nap near the fire with Meltdown, warming her more than she originally planned but like it. Chandler was getting some help from both Cesar and Anisa in putting away the groceries they had gotten in the fridge, making sure it all fit.

The Psychic trainer couldn't help but smile. It almost seemed like everything was becoming like an everyday thing for them all. What really got to him was how Faith and Zoro had gotten so far blending into the human community with their weekly supply runs. Not to mention how socially and motherly she had became to Chandler's Pokemon, especially little Meltdown. The same goes for Faith, becoming a good mother and sisterly figure for Neva.

"Nes, gonna need your help with this!" Nick called out from the communications room. The trainer sighed before skipping the last few steps and walked off, letting the others be occupied by their activities. Faith watched her trainer leave and smiled a little before setting Neva back down once she saw Dusk and Loki also lying down by the fire. She pulled out a plastic bag from the others and looked over to Zoro. She could feel the shiny gardevoir's stare and looked up, seeing her holding the plastic bag. The two locked eyes before both casually, yet sneakily, walked over to the sitting room.

Once they closed the door behind them Faith pulled the contents out, revealing a handful of manga and a handful of cosplay, convention, and anime magazines. It was a hobby the two had gotten from their trainers. They were hooked on popular anime and magana's and some other indie ones that not many people knew. Whenever the two gotten new shipment they would spend the whole day reading them nonstop and wouldn't leave either their trainer's rooms or sitting room until they were either done or told to.

A specific magazine caught Zoro's attention, causing her to slap the new Soul Eater manga Faith was reading. Before she could yell at the zoroark her face was getting pressed up by plastic paper. She huffed with annoyance as she took the magazine, seeing the article that was taking up both pages. The two looked at each other for a moment before abandoning their new stuff and searching for their trainers.

Meanwhile Nestor was lying on his back, placing in an additional mother board into the tower while Nick connected the new monitor he made into it. He was about finished but jerked his hand away when he heard Chandler shout for him, causing him to get electrocuted

"Fucking shit!" He whispered as he waved his hand, trying to get rid of the burn as he left Nick alone with the machinery.

"What is it!?" He yelled back in annoyance, rolling his head in a joking matter until he found Chandler with her "you-have-to-control-them" face. In front of her was Zoro and Faith, holding up a magazine that showed the time schedule of Comic-Con.

Excitement sprung out of him, noticeable only by himself and Faith, as he saw that it was going to be in Toronto in a few days. They were pretty close and his inner child wanted to go so badly. That was until responsibility seeped back into them. It was too risky for them to go, not to mention leaving the base unprotected. He could see many scenarios of how they could all get hurt and get arrested. He had to be the bad parent in this.

"Faith, Zoro," He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little uneasy with this. "I know how excited you must be and how much you want to go but... we can't. It's too dangerous and we don't want you two to get hurt."

Zoro let out a low growl as Faith gave him a devastated look. He could sense her emotions going down in the dumps. She was so upset she couldn't speak through they're link properly. "Gar, garr, devoir!"

"We can't, I would happily go too but we can't. It's too dangerous."

"Devoir, gar!"

"Those are different, you three go at night and have a cover. There's gonna be hundreds of people crowding you and something is gonna happen!"

"Devor!"

"No means no, Faith." Nestor exclaimed, looking down to her with sharpen eyes.

Faith gave her trainer one last look before storming off, not caring that he could sense her anger and sadness. Zoro followed, giving the Psychic trainer a look before leaving all together.

Nestor sighed as he collapsed in the seat beside them, resting his hand on the cold counter. He groaned, knowing well enough Faith hatted him now. Chandler rubbed her friends back, trying to make him feel better.

"At least now you know how it is to put them back in line." Chandler was telling the truth. Normally she's the one acting like the over protective and strict mother. She sometimes had her moments being overly lax but she had to be the bad guy sometimes.

"Ugh, I feel like I shouldn't have been so hard on them."

"No, you did the right thing. If you stayed all nice then they would have walked all over you. Like normally."

Nestor gave his friend a glare before getting up, heading back to the communications room. Chandler watched him leave, feeling sorry for him. She sighed before remembering what she was doing before the two interrupted her. She went back into the resources room, where it held from books to TMs, HMs, and held items they found over the years. The room had a warm brown carpet and rich brown wooden walls. Next of the walls were just large bookshelves holding the books and TMs. Besides the shelves was were cabinets holding the items. She picked up a few of some Edgar Alan Poe and J.K. Rowling books, placing them back in their respected shelves. As she placed them back a dusty old book that hanged atop of the shelf could be seen.

She stared at it for a moment before looking around for a latter. She made one quick scan around the room and found something better. She found her honchkrow, Inky, taking one of his many naps on his resting post. He practically claimed the room when he was murkrow, liking the smell of wood, paper, quite atmosphere and reading. She whistled for him to wake up, catching his attention. He let out a small cry as he opened his large wings, nipping at his left one before flapping over to Chandler, landing on her shoulder.

"Hey there sleepy head, mind getting me that big old book?" Chandler pointed up to the dusty old book.

If he would have been still a murkrow he wouldn't be able to pick it up but as a big and powerful honchkrow he could with ease. He flew up the shelf and picked it up with his sharp talons, making sure they didn't pierce through the cover. He settled the book down on the table before flying back to his stand, going back to sleep.

Chandler let him sleep as she blew over the cover, getting a coughing fit as dust filled the air. Inky opened his wings and flapped them with power, causing all the dust both in the air around his trainer and the book to fly away. Chandler gave him a thankful look before he readjusted himself, going to sleep.

The dark trainer looked over the book, now seeing that the cover only had one word and no illustrations. **"Memories"** was the title and she couldn't help but beat herself up for not remembering what it was. She gave up and decided to just open it. She gasped as she saw in the interior, now remembering what the book was.

-:-

Nestor sighed as he sat at his usual spot in the base. He was over looking at the town, how it shown in the night. A lantern was placed next to him, giving him enough light to see his surroundings and not give off any signs that people were in the mountains. He was still a little upset about earlier. Faith was avoiding him and could sense her upset feelings from a room away. He was beating himself up about it and he couldn't help but feel bad. As he rested agents he could sense Chandler coming up the stairs.

"What is it?" He didn't need to look over to her as she walked outside, holding the book she found in the library.

"I found our old scrap book."

That grabbed the Psychic trainer's attention. He peered over to her and saw the gray book. He smiled a little before turning back towards the town and mumbled. "You gonna add something to it?"

He closed his eyes as the wind started to pick up for a moment. This gave Chandler a chance to sit down next to her friend, pulling him down with her. As he did so she opened the book to a specific page. Filling a full page were two pictures, one of Faith and the other Zoro. He broke out into laughter as he saw the pictures, being unsuccessful in keeping it in.

In Faith's photo she was looking away from the camera with a disgruntled and shameful look. She held a sign that said "I used Attract to get my way with my trainer. And failed." In Zoro's picture she too was looking away from the camera with the same expression. Her sign however was slightly teared at the sides, all made by her. Her sign said "I tried to 'experiment' with my trainer and got in trouble."

As he tried to calm down he started to speak, surprised he wasn't dying from the lack of oxygen. "I remember this. It was almost a year ago. Crazy how they gotten those ideas."

"I'm telling you, they got those ideas from those mangas. Why do you think I supervise them when they go to that comic book shop now."

Nestor couldn't help but laugh a little more, hearing her statement. It was adorable in his eyes, how both their Pokemon gotten ideas from mangas and tried it in real life. It reminded him of how when they were kids tried to reenact cartoons. Granted they never did try sex when they were kids but he still had to admit they were just curious and weren't that immersed into human social aspects.

"Y'know what, I think we should let them go."

Chandler gave him a look, a little drawn back from his response. "Wait, seriously? After you were the bad cop in the decision?"

"Yeah but c'mon, by both Pokemon biology and our standards they're in their mid-teens or so. We just forget sometimes because how big they are and overprotective they can be with Neva and Meltdown."

Chandler sighed, breaking eye contact with her friend and looked over to the town. It was her turn to be deep in thought. Even without Nestor's psychic abilities he can tell what she was thinking.

After what seemed like a lifetime she looked back to him, her eyes now calmer than before. "Why not? We can trust Athena to look after the place. I mean, she's always doing that while we're out on missions."

Nestor smiled right before getting up, lending a hand to Chandler. Once they were up it was time for him to give orders again. "Get the girls, Nick, Cesar and Anisa in the communications room. Time for anything meeting."

-:-

Chandler eyed her reflection on the fridge door. She was the first one down with her costume and she was waiting for everyone else. This time alone gave her enough time for her to feel self-conscious about her costume. She was cosplaying as Misa from Death Note and she was not liking the length of her skirt. It was just about covering the essentials and she was wearing tights so she didn't have to worry much about up-skirts. It bothered her though, especially with how much cleavage the sleeveless top was giving. She tried her best to cover her shoulders with her long blonde hair but it wasn't working to her liking.

"Nestor!" She needed advice on it, and what better way than asking a guy who can't lie to save his life. "Is this bad?"

Nestor walked in, out from his room. He was cosplaying as Kirito from Sword Art Online. He wore his own black trench coat, with minor alterations to make it look more accurate, his very own black combat boots, very dark jeans, and one of his v-neck shirts, wearing a lighter black undershirt. The only thing inaccurate about his costume was his missing sword, white bangs, and crimson eyes. He was prepared for the wimpiest of insults about it but he didn't mind much.

He had a serious face on as he analyzed her costume, making mental notes on some things missing. He asked her turn around three times, giving him a better analysis. After a pref moment he shook his head. "Nope, got the ass and everything to make it work. Now get an apple and grab that Death Note copy from Inky."

Chandler couldn't help but laugh, liking her friends honesty. She opened the fridge to find a nice red apple, looking back at him to scan him herself. After a moment she shrugged. "Not much going on with your face but the little muscle you got helps the bare chest."

It was his turn to laugh, letting her run off into the resources room as he submerged into the fridge for a banana. As he was busy Anisa walked out from her room, walking into the kitchen, cosplaying as Zero Suit Samus. The light blue fabric hugged her little figure as she adjusted her black belt that helped hung a Metroid gun. Her electric, short blonde hair didn't help out with the costume but she didn't care much. She walked up towards the counter, picking up the open box of pop tarts, grabbing one. Right before she head for the toaster she noticed Nestor rummaging through the fruit drawer in the fridge.

"You alright there?" She bit her lip when he stood up, coming up empty handed.

Both of their faces blushed hard, both being oblivious to them both. Their eyes were looking around the kitchen, trying to figure out to get out how to not look directly at their costumes and how they hugged a certain parts of them.

To their luck Cesar boomed his way into the kitchen in his Deadpool costume. He was shouting in excitement, doing a few flips. Being well coordinated he was able to pull it off, especially since he was the only guy of the group that actually spent time working out than trying to get communications up. He had the same utility belt with the Deadpool symbol, along with two fake pistols and an empty blade holsters attached to his back. The red and black suit hugged him perfectly, even the mask was staying in place as he showed up.

He appeared between the two and shouted. "Man I am loving this suit!"

"Speak for yourself," Nick called out as he walked in, feeling unsure about his costume.

He was cosplaying as Levi from Attack on Titan, being on point with his costume but inaccurate about the height. His long bowl cut fit well with the cosplay and he liked the coat and shirt but he hated the pants and guard belts that came with it. It was giving him cafes and it was obvious by his scowling face.

"Dude, you look almost exactly like Levi, expect for the height." Cesar commented as he pulled out one of the kitchen knifes. His eyebrows bent down and together, making the mask bend perfectly with him. "Let me fix that."

"Fuck off Cesar!" Nick cried out as the game of cat and mouse started. Cesar running after Nick carefully as he tried his best not to get caught.

Nestor and Anisa couldn't help but laugh being distract enough for them both to be able to look at each other with ease. The electric trainer rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling her face heat up. "You look good, like really close to the real thing."

"Even if my eyes are red and hair kinda white?" He put on his winning smile, trying his best not to look stupid. Anisa giggled, finding the smile funny with his costume.

_"Master, we are done."_

Nestor peered over, seeing what Faith and Zoro had done. He remembered yesterday telling the girls the rules if they wanted to go, and one of them specifically telling them that they had to have very good costumes so nobody would get suspicious. His jaw dropped, causing Anisa to glare at him in annoyance as she too looked over the two Pokemon's cosplay.

Faith had dyed her natural black hair to her natural species color. Her eyes were still red like her trainers but she wore a long white kimono that had beautiful green floral patterns. It hid her inhuman hands well. Thanks to her abnormally human like appearance all she had to do was redo her hair to cover where her nose should have been. Over all she looked like an innocent cute that could get anyone's attention for a brief second.

Zoro on the other hand wasn't going for the cute look. Thanks to her move Transform she turned into a girl she saw in one of their cosplay photos. She was a busty human girl cosplaying as Morrigan from CapCom. She tried her best to get every last bit accurate from the photo, but enlarged the breasts a size however. She had a displeased face as she was kneeling for Faith to fix her hair.

"Ark..." Zoro mumbled, irritated how she was trying to make it better.

"Gar, voir, dar!" Faith chimed with her own annoyed look. It was obvious it was going on like this all morning, Faith trying to be her helpful self and Zoro being independent like normally.

Zoro huffed before waving her arms above her, making Faith stopped. She looked over her friend before holding onto her shoulders, looking her over. In almost a second she opened up the robe like dress, making the neck line open up and stop just under her crest. "Zark, ark, Zoro." She stated as she readjusted the knot to keep it in place. Faith covered her face in embarrassment, not bothering to cover her exposed crest and cleavage.

The two boys stopped their game of cat and mouse as they saw Zoro and Faith. The two boys both leaped to them, Cesar now abandoning the knife, and the two scanned the two, analyzing the costume. Nick check the sleeves, making Faith raise her arms to make sure they wouldn't slide down. Cesar made Zoro tilt her head forward, checking to make sure ears and tail couldn't be seen. After ten seconds the two boys turned to Anisa and Nestor, both giving a thumbs up.

"Great," the Psychic trainer stated, getting back into parent mode. "Girls, here are the rules. One, your both mute girls, no talking to people. Two, stick to one of us at all times, don't wonder off. Three, don't do whatever people ask you, especially if you know what they're talking about. Finally four, and this is the most important; have fun."

Faith hugged her trainer, smiling and cheering in excitement as she let go, jumping up and down with Zoro. The two were excited for the event and were too full of energy to stop. Cesar stared intently before Chandler appeared behind him, slapping the back of his head.

"What!?"

As he put his hands up in defense Chandler gave him a look, pulling his ear through the mask. "Looking at my zoroark's chest!"

"I can't help it, it's fucking Morrigan!"

"I don't care, you shouldn't be looking at girl's chests!"

"So I should be looking at yours?"

"The hell!?"

Nestor sighed as he covered his face with a hand. Faith could sense her trainer's annoyance and patted his back, trying to get a few words of engorgement. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

-:-

_"We're here!"_ Faith cheered through their link, causing her train to wince a little from the volume.

The gang were able to get there in no time, all thanks to Faith's teleportation. It took a few trips but they were able to make it to Toronto. It wasn't easy, since it took both luck and planing. They all had to first teleport to a bathroom in a donuts shop, all find another public bathroom near the stadium that held the convention and trying to teleport their with ease and hoping that there wasn't anyone in the bathroom when they were transported in. It was odd however for convention goers to see a tall Levi, Deadpool, Morrigan, Kirito, Zero Suit Samus, Japanese Gardevoir, and Misa Misa walk out of the same bathroom.

Faith let out her metal cheer when they were on the floor, seeing dozens of booths litter around the main center and walls. Above them were the seats meant for sports fans but it was changed to a screening area for anyone that was willing to watch any anime they were screening. Even though the location was a stadium the area was huge! There were tons of people either taking photo, buying things or just doing reenactments.

"This is awesome!" Cesar cried out in happiness, getting ahead of the group. He gasped dramatically, falling to his knees as he spotted something at the far end of the stadium. "Oh my God, a Deadpool Enchilada Stand!"

The deranged young man was not wrong. In the way back was a Deadpool themed Mexican food stand that served Tacos, Enchiladas, and even Sponge Cake. A cartoonist Deadpool was on the side of the booth, wearing a chiefs hat while holding a spatula, and giving a thumbs up. It was a death trap for any cosplayers with white clothing, especially pants.

The group of friends could see the imaginary drool coming out of their friend's mouth. Nick picked him up, making him turn around and back to the group, mumbling something about him getting too deep into his character. When he was brought back to them it was Anisa's turn to go into fan mode.

"Holy shit they have a blacksmith's shop!" Everyone's heads turned to see no doubt a blacksmith shop. It was convention talk, meaning a booth that sold fan based weaponry and sometimes armor.

A large black man wearing a Marvel vs Capcon t-shirt could be seen behind the large booth, showing a man cosplaying as a hammer less Thor a... well Thor hammer. The weapons were a wide selection or daggers, swords, shields, some pieces of armor, hammers, guns, and goggles. The trainers were drawn towards the shiny and sharp toys, unlike two certain trainer's Pokemon. Nether less they fallowed with some interests.

Nestor quickly darted towards the Kirito duel swords, picking them up in awe and swinging them around, feeling conferrable holding the two large swords.

"You-ho!" Cesar called out to the Psychic trainer, holding out two katanas that looked oddly similar to the actual Deadpool swords. "I see you too found a pair."

"Faster than you could grow one." Nestor gave him a grin, getting into the famous Kirito battle stance.

"Oho, you cheeky bugger!" He shot back, running at him, raising the two swords above his head and slashing downwards.

Nestor acted fast and blocked his friend, pushing him back and swinging away. Cesar blocked every hit he could make, throwing back his own, also getting blocked. While this went on Nick was messing around with The Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series, swinging the thing around as well. The four girls however were messing around with the other odds and ends, especially the Game of Thrones unicorn dagger, Cloud Strife's sword -which Zoro was able to the tip of the sword on her finger with ease-, and an odd sword that had a gun as it's hilt.

As everyone was looking at their own little weapons like a normal person Cesar and Nestor were still going at it. It was coming to a close call, causing Cesar to do some back flips to get out of problems and causing Nestor to test his reflexes. It didn't stop until another sword got in between the two swordsmen. The two stopped and looked to see the booth owner, getting between them with Dante sword.

"Guys, I know the swords are nice but c'mon." He spoke with a deep yet calming voice. He didn't sound angered our upset, but impressed and pleased.

"Sorry." The two said simultaneously, putting the swords down.

"It's cool. Where did you two learn that sword play?"

The two looked at each other, as if asking the other the exact same thing. The two shrugged with honest gazes, well at least Nestor did since Cesar was still wearing his mask. This caused the store owner to laugh a hearty laugh, making the two laugh with him.

When they calmed down the booth owner set down the Dante sword on the rack, looking back to them with a bit of seriousness. "If you two want those swords then you can keep them, if you do something for me."

Cesar seemed to have popped into another existence next to the man, putting an arm around him and speaking in low whisper. "If it's to, y'know 'get-someone-out-of-the-picture' then we expect higher pay."

"Will you stop with that already!" Nestor exclaimed as he pulled his friend back, surprised the booth owner was laughing.

"Naw, I just want you to promote my blacksmith booth at the sword tournament that's being held later today."

"There's a tournament like that here?" The two said in different tones. Cesar sounded excited while Nestor sounded a little put off. He was the voice of reason, adding in another question. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Sure is, that's what wavers, strict rules, and sharp eyes are for. It's new and it's a one time only thing, if it goes well. You sign up and enter, it's a twenty dollar enter fee but I'll pay for you and you two can keep the swords too. What you do in it is basically a swords match, you can still kick and stuff but swords must be included. The two fighting must either get the other out of the ring or cause the other to cry out uncle. Grand prize is a Comic-Con fun ticket, able to pay for anything you can by at Comic-con with a grand limit. Simple as that. Now, do we got a deal?"

The two looked at each other in question. Then at the swords. Then the meaty hands before them. It seemed like a walk in the park for them booth since they deal with something on the lines like this every other week but they were still gonna be up agents both beginners and professionals. With one last look at the three they shook hands with the owner.

"By the way, names Butch."

"Just call us Julian and Keith. I'm Keith by the way." Nestor got a glare from Cesar, angry that he was stuck with the lame fake name.

"Competition starts at five, right before the singing competition. The score boards aren't easy to miss so you'll know exactly when to go on."

"Thanks Butch, can't wait till then!" Cesar exclaimed before sheathing his swords on back where they belonged. Nestor did the same, putting one on his back holster and the other in trench coat. They shook hands one last time with butch before leaving the shop where they're friends were waiting for them.

Chandler whistled as the two Poke-girls giggled, seeing the two walk out with new weaponry. "Looks like someone got a set of new toys."

"You know it!" Cesar shouted again, drawing them out and spinning them around, making sure he wasn't slicing anyone. "I mean, look at these babes!"

"We gotta go into a tournament though to keep these." Cesar gave him a look again, pushing him aside and somewhat shouted at him.

"Really dude! I mean, why am I Julian and your Keith! I was supposed to be Keith this time!"

"Well tough shit." The Psychic trainer shoot back, using his abilities to give Cesar a headache.

"Ah, fucker!" He called out, holding onto his head in annoyance and slight pain. As the two were doing this Zoro's human ears perked up, as if hearing something.

Chandler took notice, prying her eyes off from the free show. "Zoro, what's wrong?"

If Zoro could respond fluently to her trainer then she would have warned them of the impending doom coming at them. In a split second the four girls were surrounded by dozens of fan boys, half cosplaying and the other in plain clothes. What made them all similar was that most of them were holding cameras. Nick was pushed away from the madness and so were the other two guys, surprised to see what was going on.

In the center of the circle Anisa, Chandler, and Zoro went into an defensive position, glaring at the guys in annoyance while Faith kept her head down from both fear and shyness. They were all feeling unconformable with this many guys surrounding them and all and taking pictures in many angles.

A Light Yagami was in the first layer of the guys, looking at Chandler in an odd way. "Yo Misa, you gonna show me some love?"

It took a lot of Chandler's self control to not punch him in the face, but not to laugh. "As if!"

A lot of guys started to whistle and cheer at Anisa, either for her to bend over or too look sexier. Some were cooing and trying to get Faith's attention, buying the human look. Zoro got most of the cat calls, ignoring them all because she didn't now how to respond that wouldn't brake Nestor's rules and not understanding them. The four were being successful in keeping them away from hand reach but were surprised when one was able to grab Zoro's boobs. Zoro didn't know how to react, never experiencing this. Chandler did it for her.

A guy went toppling down as his hands were now on two small and crushed balls, crying out as he fell. "No touching the merchandise!" Chandler shouted in annoyance, causing half the guys to at least take half a step back.

The three guys watched in both horror and annoyance when the fan boys first appeared. Nick was annoyed since he was pushed away violently. Cesar was angry because they surrounded Chandler. Nestor was afraid since Zoro and Faith were in there, especially because he knew what they would do to Faith if they got their hands on her.

"No, my baby!" Nestor whispered out in his broken state.

"Welcome to the Cool the Fuck Down club," Nick joked as he stood back up, dusting himself off.

"Easy for you to say!" Cesar shouted back, recovering from his headache. "Don't worry I'm coming for you babe!" He gotten up and ran into the large circle surrounding the girls, getting lost in the river of geeky and barely cute guys. After a moment Cesar came plopping out, obviously shoved out.

"Get out of here you Deadpool wanna be!" a guy shouted from the circle, angry said Deadpool wanna be.

"The fuck you say!?" Cesar yelled, drawing out his two new swords.

"Your always welcomed in the Cool the Fuck Down club too." Nick joked, chuckling at his won joke.

"And take your giraffe Levi too!" Another nameless face shouted.

"You wanna go!" The dragon trainer shouted, putting his fists up and ready to turn into a Little Mac.

Right before the two could do something a smaller group of both fan boys and fan girls circled around the three. Most weren't cosplying but the few that were were very revealing, both girls and guys.

"Oh shit!" Nick mumbled loudly as five tween girls got in front of him, hold cameras of their own.

"How about this one?" Cesar asked in a horrible fake accent, going into a super poise as a few fan boys and girls were taking pictures of him.

Nestor didn't pay much attention to the other people taking pictures of him. He peered over the heads in search of the girls but found that they, and their group of perverted fans, had disappeared. "Ugh, guys..."

Cesar turned, jumping onto Nestor's shoulders and seeing that the girls were gone. "Wait, I was taking a few pictures! Where did the hotties go!?"

"I think we got a bigger problem than that." Nick blandly stated, face-palming as he realized he just gave what the Attack on Titan fans wanted; him to act like Levi.

Nestor huffed before throwing Cesar off him, getting annoyed. "This is gonna take a while."

-:-

"I said move!" Chandler shouted one last time before punching one more fan boy in the face. The last few fan boys that were surrounding both Chandler and Anisa were diminishing. They lost Zoro and Faith but the dark and electric trainer were too occupied with their own problems.

"Honest to God," Chandler huffed one last time before moving through the crowd with ease now, having Anisa in tow. "How many noses to I have to break before we can move on our own?"

"About twelve," Anisa deadpanned, causing the two to laugh. "Now, got any clue where Faith and Zoro are at? The boys can wait."

"Fuck..." The dark trainer mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

Meanwhile the poke-girls were in hiding. Zoro had pulled Faith with her into a Vocoloid booth, giving the herd of fan boys the slip. Once they knew they were gone the two started to ease up and give their soundings notice. In the booth there were headphones with all the popular Vocoloid symbols. There were Hatsu Miku, Kito V3, Ren and Lin costumes littering the walls along side other Volcoloid merchandise.

The two couldn't hold in their excitement. They ran towards the racks, trying on headphones, hand bags, and laughing over the candy they were selling. During their fun a girl cosplaying as Hatsu Miku came over, holding a clip board and pen close to her.

"Uh, hello!" She spoke with a sooth and yet demanding voice, unlike her appearance. The two looked at the cosplayer, both staring at her large glasses. "You two like Vocoloids?"

Faith bit her tongue, suddenly remembering her trainer's rules. She imagined how mad he would be if he found out they tried to speak to non-trainers. She covered Zoro's mouth, knowing she was about to say something and nodded her head. This didn't faze the girl at all.

"Cool, you two must like to sing too."

It was Faith's turn to be hushed. Zoro placed her own human hand over her friends mouth, nodding her own head excitedly. She wasn't exactly lying, they loved to sing songs. In the human language, that was another story.

"Then would you two like to enter The Singing Competition? It's new and it gets to show off your talent. It's free and the grand prize is a set of Vocoloid headset."

The two Poke-girl's eyes widen. The two could be able to win something they always wanted. Or at least what they wanted ever since two minutes ago. Faith suddenly realized what they were doing. They were gonna break one of her trainer's rules, they couldn't risk it! Before she could shake her head in response Zoro beat her to it, already putting their names and song they were doing.

"It starts right after the Sword Competition, thank you again!" As the girl walked off and waved away Zoro waved back, oblivious to her friend standing in shock, much like the shocked chibies they see in their mangas. Zoro turned to her friend, confused and started snapping her human fingers, growing slightly concerned when she wasn't responding.

Thankfully she didn't have to spend so long trying to snap her out of it. Anisa and Chandler saw the two from across the walk way, running towards them. Chandler hugged her zoroark in relief, ignoring the perverted stares. Anisa knelt down to Faith's still body. She was curled up in a ball, like a child after breaking a family vase.

"Oh thank God you two weren't rapped!" Chandler cried out, causing her zoroark to grumble and trying to escape her death grip, knowing it was also punishment.

"Uh... Faith?" Anisa waved her hand in front of the shiny gardevoir's face, surprised she wasn't moving. "Chandler, I think now's a good time to find the boys."

"Do we have too?" Anisa gave her friend a look, waving her hands dramatically at Faith, showing her broken state. She sighed, grumbling about how this vacation wasn't feeling like one.

-:-

Nestor sighed as he chugged down the water bottle he brought along, getting board from the free show. Thanks to his white strains and red eyes his fan base got tired of him quickly. Sadly that wasn't the case for Cesar and Nick. Cesar was still posing and messing around with his quickly growing fan circle. Nick was being chased around by tweens with a homosexual Erin cosplayer as their leader. It was quickly getting boring for him and he couldn't leave the two unsupervised, meaning looking for the girls had to wait.

He peered quickly at the other two, making sure they weren't doing anything that get them caught until his eyes landed on four familiar figures. Chandler led the other three with Anisa and Zoro holding Faith's arms, still sold in shock. Nestor stood from the small bench, running over to them.

"What happened to Faith!?" He asked, obviously worried.

"We don't know, you fix her." Anisa and Zoro took this opportunity to let the shiny Gardevoir sit back down next to her trainer. "Where's the other two?"

"Nick's being chased by tweens and Cesar is posing." Nestor placed a hand on Faith's head and started petting her, making her ease up. "Anisa and Zoro, get Nick. I don't care how. Chandler your off the leash to get Cesar."

"What fun," Anisa joked, giving Chandler a funny look before the three dispersed.

Anisa and Zoro stood in the middle of the walk way between booths. They didn't need to wait long, already seeing a moderate size of tweens chasing a tall Levi. Nick looked both pissed and scared, running towards the girls.

He quickly darted between the two and yelled in a higher pitched voice. "Get them to stop!"

When the tweens caught up they circled them, all holding cameras. A short Erin cosplayer with long hair stood in front of them all, appearing to be the ring leader. "C'mon Levi-san, just one picture?"

Anisa shivered a little, hearing the hidden message behind his words. He had a perverted look, giving her relief when the gaze wasn't on her or Zoro for once. Speaking of Zoro she held her hand across Nick, and lowly growled, causing half of the fan girls to start backing off and whisper.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"She's hot."

"What a slut."

An idea popped in her head, causing a very mischievous smile to curl. She got in front of the two, getting control of the situation. "That's right! This is my friend Zoro. She's mute and very protective over her boyfriend, Brian."

Whispers started to grow until the leader Erin spoke up. "If that's his girlfriend then she should prove it and tell us to leave."

"She's fucking mute!" Anisa shouted, growing very impatient with the guy.

There was some whistles and gasps, catching her attention. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to control her laughter. Zoro had her arms wrapped behind Nick, claiming ownership. Nick was blushing hard and was very unpleasant, knowing it was wrong to feel aroused from a Pokemon. Anisa let out a slight laugh when she saw the mark on Nick's neck, the obvious sign of possession.

Zoro waved her hand over to Anisa, catching her attention and waved her hands around and making symbols with her fingers. It was horrible sign language but she was able to catch on with Zoro's plan.

"She's telling you wall to leave him alone, including us. If you don't then she'll... she'll... she won't be afraid to punch anyone out."

The crowd started to murmur and slowly disperse, including the Erin leader. They were all ticked and annoyed by Zoro, making them leave. Once they were sure they were gone Zoro let go of Nick and slapped him across the face, giggling before walking off.

"The fuck just happened?" Nick asked Anisa, gripping onto his hair as if he was going to pull it out.

"I think she broke up with you." Anisa giggled as she followed Zoro, having Nick in tow.

Cesar was currently in a pose with a Spider-Man cosplayer, his swords just inches away from his arms. As they were all taking picture Chandler broke through the crowd, stomping towards Cesar and pulled on his ear, making him fall and shout in pain.

"Ow! What did I do!?" He asked grimly as he as dragged by the ear form his fan base. "Just a few more pictures!" Chandler tugged harder at his ear, making him yelp and stand up properly. He slouched and hung his head, now speaking in a softer tone, as if he was ready to cry. "Sorry..."

Once the two were with the others she let him go, causing him to drop back onto the floor and grip onto his ear, begging random strangers for an ice pack or something cold. As he was in pain Faith sat down in front of her trainer, her head hung in shame. Nestor had his arms crossed and kept his eyes at Faith, trying to think of a suitable punishment when they get home.

"What happened?" Chandler whispered to her psychic friend, not wanting to cause a big creak in his focus state.

"She and Zoro got themselves into a singing competition." As his words reached everyone Faith whimpered, trying to pull herself together. Zoro shrunk beside Anisa, wanting to stay out of eye shot but failed when she backed up into her trainer.

"You two did what!?"

Zoro was on her knees, her head hung in shame as well, mumbling loud enough for the four to hear her. "Zoro, Ark."

Chandler sighed, covering her face with the Death Note. She slid it down her face before standing next to Nestor, wanting an answer on what they should. Right before he could speak Faith and Zoro were on their knees, holding their hands up and gave them both big glassy eyes. Nestor's eyes too widen, cursing himself for his weakness. One of Chandler's eyes twitched, knowing all to well the faces. The two Poke-girls didn't need to speak to let their trainers know what they were asking.

"Well?" Chandler finally asked, looking at her friend for the decision.

Nestor sighed, running his hand through his hair, already beating himself up for what he was about to say. "I say we let them."

"Wait, what!?" Everyone asked in shock, even the two Poke-girls gave him a look, forgetting for a moment that they were asking for him to allow it.

"You heard me. I'm just gonna need to get into the audio hardware."

"How the hell are you gonna get to the audio system, let alone getting to the equipment." Cesar asked, as if he was the crazy one.

"Your that thick headed?" Anisa shook her in disappointment as Chandler smacked Cesar, making him fall again and curl into a ball.

"Your so mean today..." He suddenly gotten up, pointing towards a large projection in the east wing of the stadium. "Hey, I'm going agents Donatello!"

Everyone looked at the large sign, seeing that it was the score board, reminding them all of the League during tournaments. A Deadpool symbol under the name Julian was paired up with a purple turtle shell over the name Danny. Nestor scanned the board, seeing that he was the sixth one to go up agents a DeathStroke under the name Gary.

"Looks like you'll have to do that later, buddy!" Cesar chimed as he had an arm around Nestor, pulling into the crowd and towards the center of the convention. "C'mon, it's gonna start!"

"Cesar, damn it, come back!" Chandler shouted before she gave up on yelling at them, and instead chasing after them. The others then chased after Chandler, not wanting a death on their hands.

-:-

The crowd in the stands and standing around the center roared in cheers as Cesar and a horribly cosplay of Donatello stepped into the white duct tape circle. Danny had his face painted deep green and a purple mask tied tight around his head. He had a TMNT backpack shell, brown t-shirt, green jeans and green boots. What somewhat saved his cosplay was his impersonation and staff he carried.

"He's gonna die, no wait, he's gonna kill the nerd." Chandler mumbled as he she started making circles on her temples.

It took a lot of strength for Nick to hold her back from hitting Cesar and possibly Nestor if she had enough energy. Nick made sure to have Anisa between them both, keeping him safe. Zoro and Faith took the two seats in front of the, both holding signs reading "Go Deadpool!" and "Yeah Kirito!" while on the other sides read "It's okay that you lost!" Faith was considerate on making the signs.

A loud bell rang, indicating the match was starting. Danny spun his staff around, keeping his distance from Cesar as he inched closer. Cesar however didn't spend time getting into a defensive position. Instead he rambled.

"So your a Donatello fan, huh? I'm more of a Leonardo fan myself, but most would label me more as a Michelangelo fan. Than again they are labels and-"

Cesar took the first two hits on his arms as Danny tried to shut him up. He was caught of guard but quickly got back into the fight, grabbing the staff and threw Danny and the staff aside. He then drew out his swords and yelled a battle cry. "I will not be labeled!"

Danny was taken back from the sudden strength and was unsuccessful in recovering. He didn't see Cesar come towards him and kicked him, causing him to go sliding out of the ring, giving him a big bruise on his shoulder. The crowd cheered as Cesar sheathed his swords, cheering along with the crowd.

"That's right, a tortoise can't touch this!" Chandler covered her face with the Death, trying to keep her laughter controlled as he started to dance, obviously letting the victory get into his head.

The next matches weren't as exciting as Cesar's, all either causing geeks to call uncle too soon or a handful with it being more reenactment than actually a competition. That was until it was Nestor's turn. There was a handful of cheers, causing Nestor to get a few memories of the League. The whole crowd however cheered when the guy cosplaying as DeathStroke entered the ring. He did not messed around. He was armored from head to toe, looking exactly like the mid generation Death Stroke, wearing the mask that had him missing an eye and everything.

As the bell ringed Nestor drew out his black blades, getting into a defensive position, and glad he did so. Gary leaped at him holding the DeathStroke trademark sword. It seemed unfair with a one-handed going agents a duel bladed enemy. Nestor begged to differ. He was having trouble making sure he was blocking. It was starting to get on his nerves how the cosplayer was able to be this strong and keep him this mentally stressed.

Nestor couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. When he blocked another slash he trapped DeathStroke's sword, getting him close. When he was close Nestor used his psychic abilities, peering into his mind, just to see what his identify was. It was hard for him to see for he needed both eyes, not one. His head was aching as he tried to look for his identity. When he finally found it he was surprised how fast he was kicked out of Gary's mind. He blinked rapidly before getting his sword out from Nestor's, trying to get him. Luckily for the trainer he kept up his blocking, but not for long.

Right when the DeathStroke slashed down at him Nestor rolled out of it, landing a hard kick at his back. Gary didn't move an inch. He didn't even flinched. He turned around and hit the psychic trainer square in the chest with the butt of his sword. He was sent flying, skidding agents the cold concrete before digging the soul of his boots into the ground, stopping him from colliding into a booth behind him. Sadly it wasn't enough to stop him from leaving the circle.

The crowd cheered as DeathStroke sheathed his sword before walking off to who knows where. Nestor eyed him before picking himself up, feeling his legs and especially his chest aching. He looked over to the five in the stands, locking eyes with Chandler. She took the hint, grabbing Anisa and Nick's hands, telling them they needed to meet up with him.

The check point was in the family bathroom, the same one they all entered from. Nestor sat on the toilet seat as Faith had her sleeves rolled up, using Recover on her trainer's legs, much like she did on that horrible day. He looked tired and stress, an all too familiar look to Chandler and Nick.

Nick leaned agents one of the walls, keeping his head. Everyone was thinking what he was about to say. He was the only one brave enough to break the ice. "What's the problem?"

Nestor didn't look anyone in the eyes. He kept his head down as he rolled up both of his shirts, letting Faith heal the big purple bruise on his chest. Anisa had to look away, getting very red, luckily for her it went unnoticed.

"I saw into that guy, Gary's mind. He's a government official. A big fan of comic books. That's why he's here. Bad news is that he knows our faces. Or at least four years ago."

The air around grew thick, causing everyone to exchange glances. It was risky thing by they didn't know what to do now. Leave wasn't much of an option. With four competitors suddenly leaving that oddly resembled the teens that went missing. What can they do?

"I know your guys are waiting for a plan. And I got one. We stay." Nestor could sense the stares from his friends, causing him too continue. "If we stay then it'll throw off any suspicion of us. We aged so our faces won't exactly match. He knows it. He had a impulse of memory, when we fought but he shrugged it off. He came to a conclusion that he'll call his partners if he see's any resemblance of Cesar. He had the biggest record from all of us since he did fight them four years ago. All we need to do it make sure he keeps his mask on. If it falls off then were gonna need to make another emergency move."

Everyone was silent again, eyes now on the ground. The best option was to stay. They needed to throw off the suspicion and according to their friend that was the best option. What right do they have in disbelieving in a psychic?

Nestor suddenly stood up, thanking Faith for the mending. "I'm off to tamper the audio. Chandler, I'm gonna need your ear piece."

She didn't argue. She slipped the Pokemon translator off, tossing it to her friend. She locked eyes with him, sending a straight forward message to watch himself. He grinned, shrugging before leaving the bathroom, leaving them all to pry that Cesar wasn't going to do anything stupid.

-:-

Cesar played with his swords as he stood in the center of the ring, overly excited for the final round. It all went quickly since he and Gary were the best in their brackets. The others weren't able to get to talk to Cesar all because of his growing fan base. It was annoying to them but he was enjoying it as much as he can.

DeathStroke walked calmly into the ring, drawing his sword already. Cesar did the same, spinning his swords wildly. "When's this gonna start!?" He cried out, before getting answered by the bell. "Whoa, that was fast!"

So was Gary. Cesar blocked the slashes, causing loud clangs to echo the area, causing everyone to stare in awe. The ones close enough could hear Cesar yell "Clang!" and "Swoosh!" Gary was getting irradiated by his immaturity and how ability to block him with ease. He was caught by surprise when he was suddenly sliced in the chest. He stumbled back, placing a hand on the location and was glad the armor stayed solid.

"If I cut you, do you not bleed!?" Cesar asked dramatically, catching on about the armor.

He ran towards him, causing a notable gash in the armor on his arm. Gary huffed before trying his best to return the blows. He could tell Cesar wasn't wearing any armor so he settles with slapping him with the blunt end of his sword and butt of the hilt, along with a few punches and kicks.

During this Cesar took the hits, unable to keep up after the first few blocks. He didn't keep his mouth shut as he was being hit. "Ah! Oh! Eee! My spleen!"

With one last punch he was sent skidding, much like Nestor was. The only difference was that he hold out his blades onto the ground, causing sparks to fly and making him stop right near the end of the ring. Cesar grumbled as he stood up, catching his breath.

Gary took this opportunity to point his sword at Cesar, wanting a try at the smack talk. His voice was cold and stern as he spoke, almost like Slade from the Teen Titans. "If you spent as much time focusing as you do talking, you wouldn't be so predictable."

Cesar's eyes grew wide, getting irradiated now. "You think I'm predictable!? Me!? IS this predictable!?" Without warning Cesar pulled out his MP3 in his tool belt, selecting his music and tossing it to the announcer at the side. "Hit it!"

The announcer didn't argue. He put the phone moderately close to the microphone, a strong techno beat echoing through the convention as he started to dance, holding his swords close to him. Gary watched in annoyance as he Cesar kept it up, throwing caution to the wind as he charged him, trying to slice him to bits now. Cesar kept it all under control, spinning and dodging the hits with slides and other dance moves relative to the nineties. When they were back in the center of the circle Cesar kept dodging, dropping onto the floor and spun, kicking Gary in the chest and up his chin.

As he fell he quickly got up, surprise he couldn't see Cesar. He was in the Deathstroke's blind spot, taking it to his advantage. He kept talking, making him slice at the source before dodging out of the way, making him move every time he attacked.

"YOU! ARE! SUCH! A!" Right when Gary was at the edge of the circle he caught himself, making sure he didn't fall out. That was until he heard a familiar whisper behind him. "Dumb face."

A strong foot meet his back, causing him to go fall out of the circle and crashing into a booth that was selling backpacks. A rack holding several fell atop of DeathStroke, fueling his sore head.

"Ya-ho!" Cesar shouted as he continued to dance, sheathing his swords and doing the Macarena. Before the crowd of fans could swarm him Chandler and the others were able to grab him and take him up to the announcer to get his MP3 and the card before running from the fans.

"No, my adoring fans!" He yelled before getting his ear yanked again. "Yes dear..."

-:-

Nestor stood next to the others, wrapping a few bandages Anisa brought along just in case. He burned most of his fingers from rewiring and attaching the translator to the microphones. Anisa gave him a smirk, knowing it was getting on his nerves.

"Couldn't handle the electricity?" He rolled his eyes in response before getting shocked on his back, making him grunt a little.

"Will you two love birds stop?" Nick whispered between the two, making them darted their eyes away and blush, focusing on the makeshift stage before them.

Faith and Zoro were coming up next. They were last so it was easy for Nestor to set up the translator and be able to take it out when they're finished. What was annoying was the head ache he got in hypnotizing one of the security guys long enough. Good thing he had painkillers with him whenever they left the base.

The crowd started to whistle when Zoro and Faith could be seen and the music starting with them. It was obviously techno music but it didn't have a strong bass surprising the crowd. The group of friends crossed their fingers and closed their eyes, prying to Arceus that Nestor's engineering would work. After a few seconds Faith started.

"_L, R, L, R, & Dash & Stop & U, & Talk, B, B, A, B, Start," _The group of friends calmed down when they heard a smooth and energetic voice. Faith kept repeating the phrase, holding an NES control, covering her eyes. Zoro had an old Atari control over her eyes, singing with Faith during the last opening verse.

Faith elegantly walked off the stage and into the crowd with Zoro, causing more cheers as Faith started sinning into her ear piece. _"Hey lemme show you my cute remote here. Yeah it controls through the brain like a running gear! The shape is just a little awkward, sure but that's okay, it'll play and it doesn't hurt!"_

The two Poke-girl's caused a circle to surround them as they both started to press buttons on the their controls. _"Woo! Up, Up, Side down, A, B, A, B, B, A, B, A, to the left then right! L, R, L, R, Stop & Dash & Up & Talk, no bugs in sight!"_

As they finished Zoro broke out into the circle, disappearing and leaving Faith to sing alone. _"So close you were almost gonna make it to the outside! Too bad but you know that we can never ever ever let you do that!"_

Zoro suddenly appeared back, having her remote in hand as she had Chandler in a large gaming chair in wheels. She couldn't help herself from laughing as they both started singing while spinning her around. _"You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Feeding back let your body know and go with it. Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! And now your rockin' it just like a motor! We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! If only I could sing it better than a kid like you."_

Faith helped Chandler out of the seat and lead her back to the others as Zoro was left in the circle, singing on her own. Her voice was a little bit lower than Faith's but it was just as sweet and energetic. _"Hey lemme show you my cool remote here. Yeah it controls through the brain like a broken gear. Sure it's crazy way and I won't lie I lost the guide to my mind, but I still get by!"_

Faith came back with the group, making sure they were in the outer circle as Zoro continued singing, letting her go on her own. _"Up, Up, Side, Down, A, A, A, B, B, A, B, A, to the left and then right, L, R, L, R, Stop & Dash & Up & Talk, no that's not right!"_

Faith joined Zoro back in the center, both still going with the groove as they held their remotes. _Yeah I know that my face is always gonna have a big smile!"_

_"That's just how she looks!"_

_"Too bad today is really kind of special! Soon you'll have to decide!"_

Cesar came bowling through the crowd with the same gamer chair, making sure he got Nick in the seat as he pushed it into the center to the Poke-girls, making him laugh as they spun and pushed him around. _"You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Leaning back to the corners of a lonely heart. Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Wait a sec, now a standby showtime! We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Rhythm up all the remixes put on repeat. So Shout it and scream it oh SING IN' NOW Y-AH! If only I could sing it higher than a kid like you."_

Nick got out of the chair, somewhat glad he didn't have to get spun anymore. However Faith and Zoro pulled him back into the circle, along with Chandler, Cesar, Anisa, Nestor. They kept moving their arms, engorging them to dance with them, succeeding with Zoro started singing again, holding Cesar and Nestor by their shoulders.

_"Just like a disco colored lover boy and samurai, defeating every and anything he came to find and anything he came to find and petulant to problems that would leave him blind," _As she sang it she pushed them into Anisa and Chandler, getting them all to blush as she continued. _"Oh man just thinking 'bout it leave me wound up and so tight!"_

Faith grind as she got in front of her trainer, wagging her finger and sticking out her tongue as she sang. _"Leaving behind you all your rule making and policies, just one more second and my suffering will be at ease."_ Nestor rolled his eyes, returning it with a laugh and was surprised when she pushed him back towards Anisa. _"I know the world outside is doing fine so let me be! No no you musn't be like that just try to sit and brea-eeeaaaaaaaaaaaath! Uhhh.. WOW!"_

The group of friends laughed to themselves, letting the two continue. _"So close you were almost gonna make it to the inside!"_

_"__So close, you can see."_

_"Who knows maybe you can try to make it. Hurry, hurry we're out of time! Just not enough!"_

The two waved their hands at the group, making them leave the circle, giving them room to finish singing together but they kept Cesar, letting him stand victoriously, as if he was on the tip of a ship as they pushed him around in the chair. "_You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Feeding back let your body know and go with it. Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! And now your rockin' it just like a motor! We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Mashing up all remixes you'll never bear, so shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! If only I could be a human girl just like you!"_

The two suddenly stopped the seat in front of their friends at a sudden halt, causing Cesar to go flying and colliding with Nick, making them both fall and everyone to laugh. Faith and Zoro both had their remotes in front of them as Faith sang the last verse with Zoro singing the remote directions.

_"You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE!_

_"UP, UP, SIDE DOWN, A, B, A, B, B, A, B, A, A, B, A, B,"_

_"Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND!"_

_"L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH &,"_

_"We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT!"_

_"UP, UP, SIDE DOWN, A, B, A, B, B, A, B, A, A, B, A, B,"_

_"So shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!"_

_"L, R, L, R, STOP & DASH & L, R, L, R, B, A, B, A,"_

_"If only I could be a human girl like you."_

The two tossed the remotes into the crowd, laughing as the crowd started to cheer, the beat slowly dying. The two looked at their trainer's, both having big smiles and clapping, obvious proud of their Pokemon. Guess this wasn't so bad.

-:-

"Chandler, where are you!?" Nestor's voice could be heard echoing through the base. "Your late for practice! Let's go!"

The dark type trainer rolled her eyes, looking at her photos one last time. Pictures of the boys and girls posing in their costumes filled one page while the competitions Cesar, Nestor, Faith and Zoro were in filled the other, ending with Cesar holding the now empty prize card and both Poke-girl's wearing their new Vocoloid headphones. She giggled at the few other photos before closing the book and leaving the library.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on!"

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing? Well if do want me to stop, and you don't got a wad of cash ready to send to me, then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not leave a review, favorite, or follow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader, like Nestor, so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it, then why not do what I suggested?**

**Till next time!**


End file.
